<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pumpkin Spice by borninpisces</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327451">Pumpkin Spice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninpisces/pseuds/borninpisces'>borninpisces</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Halloween, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:42:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/borninpisces/pseuds/borninpisces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas akhirnya pulang membawa pacar untuk dikenalkan pada orang tuanya. Renjun, pacar yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas berjalan menuju kafe dengan terburu-buru. Sambil membawa koper yang susah payah ia geret menuju kafe tidak jauh dari stasiun kereta.</p><p>Ia telat 10 menit. </p><p>Kekasihnya yang terkenal tepat waktu sudah pasti akan marah. Lucas sudah siap untuk ‘diceramahi’. </p><p><em>In fact</em>, Lucas selalu suka ekspresi marah sang kekasih yang ia anggap lucu.</p><p>
  <em>BRUKKK!</em>
</p><p>Lucas hampir saja mencium trotoar jika refleksnya telat. Ia berhasil menahan tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar terjatuh.</p><p>“Astaga! Mas gapapa? Aduh maaf banget saya ga sengaja,” ucap cowok di hadapannya panik. Posisi Lucas sekarang ini seperti sedang berlutut di hadapan si penabrak.</p><p>Lucas menegadahkan kepalanya, sambil berusaha berdiri</p><p>
  <em>Eh? </em>
</p><p>Untuk ukuran badan yang kecil, cowok di hadapannya ini kuat juga untuk menabrak badan Lucas sampai terjatuh.</p><p> </p><p>“Mas gak apa-apa kan?” tanyanya </p><p>“Eh iya, gak apa-ap-”</p><p>“Ga ada yang luka kan?” tanyanya lagi memotong ucapan Lucas</p><p>“Gak apa-apa kok,<em> sorry </em>ya gue buru-buru”</p><p>Lucas segera berlalu meninggalkan cowok itu. Ia sedang tidak ada waktu untuk basa-basi atau bahkan marah dengan orang yang jelas membuatnya semakin terlambat menemui sang kekasih.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p><em>"Sorry babe</em>, kamu udah lama ya?” </p><p>Lucas akhirnya sampai di kafe tempat mereka janjian. Kafe yang buka 24 jam dekat stasiun ini terlihat sangat nyaman untuk tempat singgah para pelancong yang akan pergi atau baru datang. Dekorasi bernuansa <em>Halloween </em>menghiasi seisi kafe, lengkap dengan ornamen labu yang sudah diukir dan jaring laba-laba. Mereka bahkan memasang patung nenek sihir di depan pintu masuk, membuat Lucas kaget setengah mati.</p><p>“Hey Lucas.”</p><p>Suara lembut itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tersenyum.</p><p>“Jungwoo, kamu udah siap kan? Koper kamu mana?”</p><p>“Lucas, maaf. Aku nggak bisa ikut.”</p><p>“Loh kenapa? Ada kerjaan?”</p><p>“Lucas … " Jungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya "maaf banget aku nggak bisa. Kita nggak bisa,”</p><p>“Maksud kamu apa sih?”</p><p>“Aku mau putus.”</p><p>“Kamu ngomong apa sih? Bercanda ya pasti?"</p><p>“Lucas,” suara memohon Jungwoo terdengar sangat memelas. Biasanya Lucas selalu mengiyakan permohonan Jungwoo, namun tidak kali ini.</p><p>“Kamu kenapa sih? Kita baik-baik aja kan? Kamu bahkan mau ketemu orang tua aku beberapa jam lagi!”</p><p>“Lucas jujur deh, rasa cinta yang kita punya nggak sedalem itu. <em>We barely have time for each other. </em><em>You. Barely have time for me! </em>Aku ketemu orang yang bikin hatiku berbunga-bunga, dan mau luangin waktu buat ketemu walaupun sebentar, atau telepon cuman sekedar untuk <em>say hi </em>….”</p><p>Lucas terlalu terkejut untuk berkata-kata. Ia tahu sifat workaholic-nya akan menjadi masalah suatu hari. <em>Scratch that</em>. Lucas selalu diputusin dengan alasan yang sama.</p><p><em>"I’m so sorry</em>.”</p><p>Jungwoo pergi meninggalkan kafe. Meninggalkan Lucas sendirian di tengah dinginnya malam.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Lucas kembali melirik jam tangannya. Kereta yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah orang tuanya sudah pergi setengah jam yang lalu. </p><p>
  <em>It's a Halloween Party Family Gathering Special.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The title doesn't make sense and long, but that's just how it is.</em>
</p><p>Lucas berniat mengenalkan Jungwoo kepada keluarganya. Namun tampaknya ia harus datang sendiri lagi tahun ini. Mama dan kakaknya sudah pasti akan ngomel soal dirinya yang masih jomblo tak kunjung menikah.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew nggak enak!” </p><p>Tersadar dari lamunannya, Lucas mencari sumber suara yang ternyata datang dari cowok di sebelahnya yang tampak tidak asing. </p><p>Ya, cowok mungil yang tadi menabraknya kini sedang duduk disebelahnya, memandang horor gelas minuman di hadapannya. Tatapannya kemudian bertemu dengan tatapan Lucas, membuatnya berhenti ngedumel.</p><p><em>"Hehe sorry</em><em>,”</em> ucapnya</p><p>Lucas kemudian membuka buku menu yang dari tadi tergeletak di meja. Pantas saja pelayan kafe melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan sinis, sudah setengah jam lebih dan ia belum memesan apa-apa!</p><p>“Jangan pesen menu <em>special this month</em>. Ga enak”</p><p>Lucas mengabaikan suara itu. Tidak perlu mencari tahu, ia sudah bisa menebak itu suara siapa</p><p>“Kopi apaan pake labu! Aneh banget!" omelnya lagi "Apa enaknya sih labu? Katanya menu<em> special,</em> ga ada istimewanya sama sekali! Nipu banget nih!"</p><p><em>"It's halloween</em>," ucap Lucas akhirnya</p><p>"Hah?"</p><p>"Jelas ini menu spesial <em>halloween, like ...  you know october, halloween, pumpkin and stuff </em>" </p><p>"Iya tau sih, tapi kan bisa gitu dikasih tau jadi kita ga-"</p><p>"Ini ada kok tulisan dibawahnya," </p><p> </p><p>Cowok itu kemudian pindah tempat duduk. Dia kini duduk di kursi kosong depan Lucas, sambil membaca menu yang ada di tangannya.</p><p>"Eh iya udah ada deskripsinya … hehe" ucap pria itu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.</p><p>Lucas terus menatap pria dihadapannya, yang sukses membuatnya tersipu.</p><p>"Ke-kenapa?" </p><p>"Lu mau duduk disitu sampe kapan?"</p><p>"A-ah. Gue duduk disini aja boleh gak? Cuman tinggal kita doang disini," </p><p>Lucas memperhatikan sekeliling, dan benar saja hanya mereka berdua pengunjung kafe saat ini.</p><p>"Lagian kita kan udah ketemu tadi … <em>and </em>… uhm … ga jadi deh,"</p><p>"<em>What?" </em></p><p>"Hmm … gue denger percakapan lu tadi sama mant- eh sama pacar! Eh mantan Eh ga tau lah!"</p><p> </p><p>Untuk pertama kalinya Lucas tertawa malam itu. <em>Maybe this little man isn't that bad. Just weird?</em></p><p> </p><p>"Mantan," jawab Lucas lalu kembali membaca menu sambil memanggil pelayan.</p><p>Dan Lucas benar-benar memesan menu spesial halloween. Yang langsung dapat delikan tajam dari cowok dihadapannya.</p><p>Lucas pernah mencoba <em>pumpkin spice latte </em>sebelumnya, dan ia cukup suka dengan rasanya. Lagian hanya bulan ini saja ia dapat merasakannya.</p><p>"Mau <em>red velvet </em>gak? Gue pengen tapi kayaknya kalau sendiri ga bakal habis deh. <em>It's on me, </em>itung-itung permintaan maaf gue tadi udah bikin lu jatuh," Lucas kemudian menambahkan red velvet cake kedalam pesanannya. </p><p>"Btw, nama gue Renjun"</p><p>"Lucas. <em>Nice to meet </em>-"</p><p>"Gue nabrak lu, mana ada <em>nice. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>Sambil menunggu pesanan mereka datang Renjun melihat telapak tangan bawah Lucas terluka.</p><p>"Eh tangannya! Gara-gara tadi ya? Aduh maaf!"</p><p>"Eh- gak apa-apa. Lecet diki-"</p><p>"Bentar gue ada tensoplas kayaknya, <em>wait!"</em></p><p>Setelah mengobrak abrik isi tasnya, Renjun akhirnya menemukan tensoplas bergambar moomin dengan kemasan yang sudah lecek. Pertanda barang itu sudah lama ada dalam tasnya dan tidak pernah dikeluarkan. Renjun tersenyum senang saat mendapati ternyata ada satu <em>alcohol swab </em>didalamnya.</p><p><em>Semoga alkoholnya belum kering ya</em>, batin Renjun.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun kemudian mengambil tangan Lucas untuk ia bersihkan. <em>Much to Lucas surprise, </em>cowok di depannya ini terlihat cuek sekali, padahal <em>gesture </em>yang dia lakukan sekarang ini terlalu akrab untuk orang yang baru kenal. </p><p>“Ah coba ada betadine ya, tapi udah dibersihin sih semoga nggak infeksi. Nggak sakit kan?”</p><p>“Gue lecet doang. Gak sampe lumpuh atau patah tulang. <em>Chill,” </em></p><p>Bukan maksud Lucas, tapi sepertinya kata-katanya barusan keluar lebih sinis dari perkiraannya. Cowok di hadapannya sekarang terlihat canggung</p><p> </p><p>Renjun lalu terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya. Lucas berusaha untuk tidak memperhatikannya, namun suasana kafe yang sepi membuat perhatiannya kembali pada Renjun. Dia baru pertama kali ketemu orang seperti ini. Cuek dan terkesan blak-blakan. Belum lagi ia tidak takut dengan Lucas yang <em>basically stranger</em>. Bagaimana kalau Lucas ternyata pencuri? atau pembunuh bayaran? </p><p>Tapi hal itu juga berlaku untuk Lucas. Tidak biasanya ia mau berbagi meja dengan orang asing. Apalagi orang ini tadi sudah menabraknya, dan terus<em> sksd </em>dengannya padahal mereka nggak kenal. Tapi Lucas bisa merasakan bahwa cowok ini tidak berbahaya.</p><p><em>Maybe this guy- siapa tadi namanya Renjun? Nggak terintimidasi sama gue? Tumben, </em>batin Lucas.</p><p>Hampir semua orang yang baru ketemu Lucas merasa terintimidasi olehnya. Apalagi kalau soal kerjaan. Perawakannya yang tinggi besar, mata bulat dan alis tegas selalu bisa membuat lawan bicaranya tidak berkutik. <em>Too serious, </em>kalau kata Jungwoo yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi mantan kekasihnya.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah bodo amat lah! Emang punya temen ga ada yang peka!”</p><p>Acara marah Renjun terpotong oleh pelayan yang datang membawa pesanan mereka. <em>Pumpkin spice latte </em>untuk Lucas, <em>hot chocolate </em>untuk Renjun, dan satu <em>slice </em>besar <em>red velvet cake </em>untuk mereka berdua. Mereka menikmati pesanan masing-masing dalam diam.</p><p> </p><p>Ponsel Renjun lalu berbunyi tanda telepon masuk. Ia menatapnya malas, lalu menatap Lucas memohon. Lucas hafal betul tatapan seperti apa itu. <em>That puppy eye. </em>Jungwoo sering sekali menatapnya begitu kalau sedang manja dan ingin permintaannya dikabulkan. Tapi menurut Lucas, tatapan Renjun saat ini lebih mirip seperti anak kucing yang minta dielus-elus.</p><p>
  <em>Wait what?</em>
</p><p>“Angkatin telepon gue dong <em>please?</em> Mau ya?”</p><p>Belum sempat Lucas menjawab, Renjun sudah menyerahkan ponselnya ke tangan Lucas, dan menyuruhnya untuk segera menekan tombol <em>answer.</em></p><p><em>“Please </em>angkat! Bilang aja gini ‘Renjun lagi sibuk, jangan ganggu ya’ terus langsung tutup,” instruksinya cepat <em>“please please …."</em></p><p> </p><p>Merasa terpojok Lucas mau nggak mau akhirnya menjawab telepon yang terus berdering. Terdengar suara lebih dari satu orang yang berbicara bersamaan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Injun lu dimana? Kenapa telepon kita ga ada yang diangkat? Please balik ya? Atau mau dijemput? Kita minta maaf-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lu baperan amat sih, tinggal bilang aja kena-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Chan lu bisa diem dulu gak sih?!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Halo …" suara asing Lucas sukses membuat dua orang di sebrang sana berhenti beradu argumen.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hmm ini siapa? Ini hapenya Renjun kan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yang punya hape ini kemana? Dia gapapa kan?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Lu bukan maling kan?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas memutar bola matanya. Baru sebentar saja kepalanya terasa pusing. Tidak heran jika cowok di depannya ini menghindar.</p><p> </p><p><em>"No, i am not a bad person. </em>Renjun aman, <em>and he's kinda busy right now …" </em>Lucas melirik Renjun yang mengangguk antusias ke arahnya dan memberi isyarat untuk terus berbicara <em>"so please … </em>jangan ganggu ya."</p><p><em>"Yes!"</em> ucap Renjun setengah berbisik "Tutup! Tutup teleponnya!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Lu siapa?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ini pacarnya Renjun ya? Gebetannya yang di galeri itu?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Please be gentle with him it's his first time-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"CHAN LU GILA APA?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"YA KAN BENER NA- WEAR PROTECT-"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucas sudah cukup mendengar itu semua, ia segera menekan tombol <em>end, </em>dan menegak kopinya cepat.</p><p><em>Sial, kenapa jadi kesitu sih- eh tapi pernyataannya tadi emang agak ambigu sih. God this man is sure weird! He's making me do crazy stuff! </em>teriak Lucas dalam hati.</p><p> </p><p>Renjun terdiam sebentar sebelum membuka suara,</p><p>“Maaf ya, padahal kita baru kenal tapi gue kok ga sopan banget. Gue ga biasanya kaya gini kok! Sumpah gue bukan orang aneh! <em>It's just … you know … </em>kadang kita bisa ngelakuin hal di luar akal kalau lagi kepepet,”</p><p>Lucas hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum maklum sambil menyantap lagi kue yang kini sudah setengah di depannya.</p><p>“Mereka sahabat gue. Gue ngadain <em>halloween party </em>hari ini, emang lebih cepet sih tapi tanggal 31 nanti gue kerja <em>shift </em>malam dan kebetulan hari ini tanggalnya cocok. Niatnya sih cuman bertiga aja. <em>Quality time, you know ... with work and everything </em>kita jarang ketemu. Eh mereka malah pada bawa pacar, kan kesel! Emang sih gue ga bilang ga boleh bawa pacar, tapi kan harusnya mereka sadar, jelas-jelas gue bilang pengen <em>quality time</em>! Atau seenggaknya bilang dulu kan bisa!</p><p>“Huh, diomongin gini kok kaya sepele banget ya? Gue lebay banget ga sih? <em>It’s not like i’m not close with their boyfriends, we’re all friends! Huang Renjun you’re so stupid!”</em></p><p><em>“It’s not stupid ... </em>sebenarnya tinggal lu omongin aja sih. Kalau kalian sahabatan pasti mereka ngerti,”</p><p>“Iya sih, gini nih kalau emosi duluan. <em>I’m aries, my pride won’t let me talk to them first”</em></p><p>Lucas hanya bisa diam, bingung mau menanggapi apa. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tiba-tiba curcol dengannya, sambil makan <em>cake </em>sepiring berdua pula!</p><p> </p><p><em>“So what’s your story?” </em> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Yang tadi itu? Bukannya gue mau nguping, tapi ya kan sebelahan gitu meja kita jadi kedengeran.”</p><p>“Dia pacar gue- salah mantan. Dia mau gue kenalin ke keluarga, <em>it’s</em> <em>halloween gathering. </em>Tapi kayak yang udah lu liat, gue diputusin barusan dan gue ga tau harus gimana sekarang”</p><p>“Udah lama pacarannya?”</p><p>“8 bulan. Argh! Gue bisa bayangin nyokap nyap-nyap soal gue yang masih <em>single,</em> dan belum nikah sementara temen-temennya udah pada nimang cucu,”</p><p>Renjun mengangguk sambil menyesap minuman coklatnya yang sudah mulai dingin.</p><p>“Terus lu gimana dong? Bilang aja pacar lu ada urusan keluarga mendadak, atau ada kerjaan yang gak bisa ditunda,”</p><p>“Ga tau deh … alesan gitu ketebak banget ga sih?”</p><p>“Iya sih, tapi tetep masuk akal dan <em>believable </em>kan?”</p><p>“Ga yakin gue. Sepupu-sepupu gue suka usil. Mereka bakalan dengan senang hati mengintrogasi gue dengan segudang pertanyaan sampai akhirnya gue nyerah dan ngaku,”</p><p>“Jadi lu mau jujur gitu?”</p><p>“Mending gue ga jadi dateng atau sekalian aja nyewa orang buat jadi pacar gue”</p><p>“Wow gila, niat banget lu! Tapi paling lu diceramahin doang bentar abis itu udah. Coba gue! Kabur dari party yang gue bikin, di apartemen gue lagi! Sekarang gue nggak tau mau pulang kemana, gue males ketemu mereka”</p><p>Renjun bisa membayangkan bagaimana Jaemin pasti akan meminta maaf tanpa henti, dan membuatnya merasa semakin bersalah. Sedangkan Haechan akan mengejeknya baperan dan lebay tanpa henti.</p><p>“Dan gue nggak mungkin nginep di galeri. Kalau ketahuan gue bisa dipecat!”</p><p>Renjun nggak mau kehilangan pekerjaannya di galeri. Walaupun gajinya tidak terlalu besar, tapi ia suka kerja disana. </p><p> </p><p>Ide gila tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Lucas entah datang dari mana. Mungkin sifat aneh Renjun mulai menular kepadanya? Mulutnya bekerja lebih cepat daripada otaknya. Sebelum Lucas bisa mempertimbangkan, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja.</p><p> </p><p>“Lu mau jadi pacar gue nggak?”</p><p> </p><p>Renjun reflek memundurkan badannya terkejut, sambil menatap Lucas. </p><p>Lebih tepatnya nge-<em> judge </em>Lucas atas ucapan <em>absurd- </em>nya barusan. </p><p>“Dengerin dulu, <em>it’s not like what you think!</em>” ucap Lucas defensif. <em>Renjun’s judging him hard right now </em></p><p>“Lu kan males pulang, dan gue harus pulang. Sekarang, kalau gak mau ketinggalan kereta terakhir. Dan gue butuh orang untuk dijadiin pacar- pura-pura! Pacar pura-pura maksudnya”</p><p>“Tadi pas jatoh kepala lu ga kebentur kan?”</p><p>“Gue sehat dan sadar sepenuhnya,”</p><p>“Lu kebanyakan nonton romcom”</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t like romcom.”</em>
</p><p>“Serius?” tanya Renjun tidak percaya “kalau ga nonoton romcom nonton apaan dong?”</p><p>“Renjun <em>please,</em> gue serius” </p><p>Renjun merasa aneh namanya disebut oleh cowok ini. Seperti tersihir, Renjun ingin cowok ini terus memanggil namanya.</p><p>“Denger,<em> it's a win win solution. </em>Lu ga usah ketemu temen lu sepanjang <em>weekend </em>ini. Dapet makanan gratis, ikut <em>halloween party </em>persis kaya yang lu tonton di film-film romcom ... dan lu gue bayar!”</p><p>Renjun masih belum menunjukkan gerak-gerik akan menerima tawaran Lucas. Ia masih terdiaam sambil melipat tangannya di dada.</p><p>“4 hari. Gue bayar sehari 800 ribu. Bersih. Lu ga perlu mikir pengeluaran lu selama disana, gue yang tanggung. Anggap aja lu lagi liburan tapi dibayar”</p><p>“Gue harus kerja,”</p><p>“Cuti,”</p><p>“Kantor mana yang ngebolehin cuti mendadak?”</p><p>“Urusan keluarga. Pasti boleh,”</p><p>“Kalau gue dipecat?”</p><p><em>“Oh god please</em>! Gue bisa cariin lu kerjaan baru, lu mau kerja di galeri mana aja gue bantuin”</p><p>“Tapi gue belom <em>packing!</em> Dan gue ga mungkin balik sekarang! Belum lagi nge-email bos gue minta cuti,”</p><p>“Ada mall deket sini, dan gue yakin masih buka. Kita beli semua keperluan lu. Sekarang lu tulis email ke bos lu minta izin.” </p><p>“O-okay ….”</p><p>“Bentar, tulis nama galeri lu disini” Lucas kemudian menyerahkan ponselnya. Meminta Renjun mengetik nama tempat dimana ia bekerja</p><p>“Ok, gue keluar bentar- lu tulis surat ijin sekarang. Abis itu kita ke mall, terus pergi”</p><p>“<em>Okay bossy </em>” gumam Renjun</p><p>“<em>I heard that! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Lucas menatap nanar pemandangan diluar jendela yang berlalu dengan cepat. Akhirnya ia berhasil mengejar kereta terkahir yang akan membawanya pulang. Disebelahnya duduk cowok asing yang akan dikenalkan sebagai pacar kepada kedua orang tuanya. </p><p><em>Gila, </em>pikir Lucas</p><p>Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk menangisi Jungwoo. Atau mungkin Lucas sudah memprediksikannya, sehingga ia tidak kaget atau sedih?</p><p>“Jadi lu orang kaya?”</p><p>Pertanyaan Renjun sukses membuat Lucas tersadar dari lamunannya.</p><p>
  <em>"What??”</em>
</p><p>"Lu bayar gue 4 hari, hampir sama kaya gaji gue sebulan. Semua akomodasi ditanggung, beli koper, baju dan segala tetek bengek perlengkapan gue tadi lu ga kicep sama sekali. <em>Like who are you? </em>Lu kerja apa? Halal kan?”</p><p>“Gue kerja kantoran. Halal,”</p><p>“Gue juga kerja kantoran,” nyinyir Renjun “maksudnya <em>basic information </em>lu gitu loh! Kita ini pacaran, masa gue ga tau apa-apa soal pacar sendiri”</p><p>“Ok. Gue duluan kalau gitu,” ucap Renjun melihat Lucas yang masih kebingungan </p><p> </p><p>“Nama Huang Renjun. Umur gue 29, ulang tahun gue 23 Maret,- inget! Gue anak satu-satunya. Gue tinggal sama Papa berdua. Mama udah meninggal sejak umur gue 13 tahun. Tapi karena kerjaan, gue nyewa apartemen sendiri deket kantor. Jadi gue pulang ke rumah tiap hari libur aja,</p><p>“Kata orang sifat blak-blakan gue nurun dari Papa. Katanya kurang sentuhan wanita, padahal gue gay <em>as fuck-” </em>Renjun tertawa sendiri atas lawakan yang ia buat, membuat Lucas juga ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya</p><p><em>“But i have my mom delicate hands. Thank god. </em>Gue <em>art major, </em>kerja di galeri- <em>‘The Thrilling Art Gallery' </em>atau orang-orang kenalnya TTAG. Hobi gue ngelukis, jelas. Sahabat gue yang tadi di telepon, Haechan sama Jaemin. Kita satu SMA. Haechan itu <em>voice actor,</em> ngisi suara iklan, <em>jingle </em>supermarket <em>you name it </em>hampir semua dia yang ngisi suaranya. Termasuk yang tadi pengumuman pas keselamatan kereta, itu suara dia juga ….”</p><p> </p><p>Pantas saja Renjun terlihat memutar bola matanya saat instruksi keselamatan selama di kereta diumumkan. Ternyata itu suara temannya yang tadi di telepon,<em> what a surprise. </em></p><p>“Kalau Jaemin dia<em>chef,</em> punya restoran khas Itali. <em>His spicy tuna pasta is the best! </em>Gue sempet naksir Jaemin pas SMA, <em>which is stupid! K</em>aya apa banget gitu, gue kesambet setan kayaknya pas itu. Terus apa lagi ya ... ah iya, Mark pacarnya Haechan”</p><p>“Bentar,” sela Lucas “Kayanya ga usah se-detail itu deh, ngapain juga gue tau pacar sahabat lu”</p><p>“Aduh lu gimana sih. Gue sahabatan bertiga, logikanya kalau kita semua punya pacar berarti lu kan kenal juga sama mereka. Pasti kita pernah <em>triple date </em>gitu, jaga-jaga aja kan siapa tau ada obrolan yang nyangkut kesana,”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas hanya bisa pasrah dan mempersilahkan Renjun melanjutkan perkenalannya. Perasaan ia yang bayar Renjun untuk jadi pacarnya, tapi kenapa malah Renjun yang mengambil semua keputusan?</p><p> </p><p>“Tadi sampai mana? ah iya Mark! Mark itu pacarnya Haechan, dia <em>music producer </em>makanya bisa ketemu Haechan jelas gara-gara kerjaan. Terus Jeno, dia itu pacarnya Jaemin. Jeno punya tempat fitness center eksklusif gitu, khusus orang-orang penting berduit, sampe artis. Gue aja ga dibolehin kesana, katanya takut malu-maluin masa! Emang kurang ajar, tapi gue rasa dia <em>jealous </em>soalnya gue sama Jaemin pernah ada apa-apa-”</p><p>“Jadi lu sama Jaemin pernah jadian?” tanya Lucas</p><p>“Ya nggak lah! Idih males banget, cuman kaya apa ya <em>some </em>? TTM? Gitu deh biasa abg labil alay. Terus apa lagi ya, oh iya! Gue suka kucing dan pengen pelihara, tapi di apartemen ga boleh bawa hewan, jadi keinginan gue yang itu ditunda dulu. Sudah sekian terimakasih.”</p><p>“Panjang ya,” ucap Lucas sambil menguap. Pura-pura. Renjun mendengus kesal dibuatnya. Ide gila siapa coba ini? Kalau bukan gara-gara kepepet Renjun juga males banget cerita panjang lebar.</p><p>“Giliran gue nih? Ok. Nama Huang Xuxi, Lucas biasnya biar ga ribet. Umur gue 30, ulang tahun gue 25 Januari. Gue punya adik, satu orang, cowok. Chenle, <em>he’s loud </em>kayanya dibawah lu setahun,”</p><p>“Wow,”</p><p>“Kenapa?”</p><p>“Gue kira lu, jauh diatas gue umurnya. Taunya cuman beda setahun doang,”</p><p>
  <em>“I look old thanks.” </em>
</p><p>“Bagus kalau nyadar-”</p><p><em>“Anyway </em>lanjut. Gue arsitek. Kantor gue kayaknya nggak jauh dari galeri lu. Orang tua gue ngurus perkebunan di kampung halaman, <em>you know</em> tipikal orang desa. Sepupu gue, kaya yang udah gue bilang<em> they can be quite intimidating. </em>Kun, dia pengacara, istrinya dokter. Terus ada Ten, seniman sama kayak lu, suaminya Johnny punya bisnis di Chicago, mereka tinggal disana dan kebetulan tahun ini mereka bisa dateng, makanya gue udah diwanti-wanti banget harus pulang,</p><p>“Ada lagi Winwin, dia juga dokter suaminya Yuta, h<em>e's a pilot. </em>Terakhir Yangyang, <em>he's a musical actor</em>. Genit banget ganti pacar tiap minggu, kayaknya seumuran sama lu <em>”</em></p><p>“Wow lengkap ya, semua ada. <em>So why halloween?”</em></p><p>
  <em>“Why not?”</em>
</p><p>“Maksud gue, ga biasa aja nemuin keluarga yang ngerayain halloween,”</p><p>“Soalnya kalau natal, pada punya acara masing-masing. Sama keluarga yang lain lah, sama pacar, sama temen. Makanya dibikin tradisi ngumpul tiap halloween, biar nggak kalah seru sama acara natalan dan juga sekalian kaya <em>early thanksgiving?</em>  Btw yang kita ketemu sekarang ini keluarga dari pihak nyokap ya. Dia anak pertama, makanya acaranya di rumah gue,”</p><p>“Wah seru ya, gue cuman berdua sama Papa sih, jadi ga pernah ada perayaan apa-apa. Ok lanjut, pantai atau gunung?”</p><p><em>“Random</em> banget tapi hmmm pantai?”</p><p>“Hmm gue suka gunung enak dingin. <em>Ok black or white?”</em></p><p><em>“Black of course- </em>lu ….” Lucas melihat ekspresi kecewa Renjun “Lu suka putih?”</p><p>“Jelas, gue kan <em>angel </em>hehe. Lanjut, <em>books or movies?”</em></p><p>“Film lah. Lu pasti suka buku ya?”</p><p>“Wah kita bener-bener gak cocok. Oke deh,<em> nice to meet you Huang Xuxi”</em></p><p>
  <em>"Nice to meet you too Huang Renjun,”</em>
</p><p>Mereka kemudian berjabat tangan.</p><p>5 jam perjalanan untuk sampai ke rumah Lucas, mereka habiskan untuk tanya jawab soal kebiasaan masing-masing.</p><p><em>More like </em>, Renjun mengajukan pertanyaannya yang <em>random </em>dan Lucas menjawab.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>“Udah sampe, bangun”</p><p>Renjun tertidur selama di taksi menuju rumah Lucas. Saat turun kereta, matahari belum terbit tapi kini matahari sudah bersinar dengan cerah, meskipun anginnya cukup besar Renjun suka suasana disini. Ia mengamati pemandangan sekitar. Taksi tadi menurunkan mereka di depan rumah dengan halaman yang luas dengan jalan aspal yang sengaja dibuat memanjang menuju beranda rumah. </p><p>Bukan, bukan halaman. Ini lebih mirip seperti padang rumput luas. Renjun bisa melihat ada danau di kejauhan dan,</p><p>
  <em>Is that? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kebun anggur? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mereka punya kebun anggur segede gitu? Dan orang ini bilang orang tuanya ngurus kebun biasa?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"You rich,” </em>ucap Renjun merasa tertipu</p><p>“Orang tua gue, bukan gue.”</p><p><em>“Still you rich </em>... sejak kapan kebun anggur jadi kebun biasa,”</p><p>
  <em>“We live comfortably"</em>
</p><p>“Iya nyaman sampe tujuh turunan”</p><p> </p><p>Lucas lagi-lagi tertawa dibuatnya. Biasanya ia paling sebal jika orang sudah membahas kekayaannya. Kekayaan orang  tuanya. Tapi reaksi Renjun selalu berbeda, dan Lucas selalu menganggapnya aneh. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Good kind of strange.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Iya sih bukan kebun anggur biasa,” Lucas yang sedari tadi jalan di depan Renjun tiba-tiba berhenti dan berbalik badan, hampir saja Renjun menabraknya. Cowok itu lalu menunduk, menatap Renjun tepat di matanya </p><p><em>“It’s a wine factory baby,”</em> ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata</p><p><em>What the hell? Kenapa dia jadi genit! Terus tadi apa? Wine? Gue paling banter juga minum beer! </em>batin Renjun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ma!” teriak Lucas saat memasuki pintu rumahnya. </p><p>Tidak berapa lama, seorang wanita paruh baya dengan paras cantik datang ke arah mereka sambil berjalan cepat. Wanita itu mengenakan dress rumah panjang dengan bahan yang jatuh, sehingga setiap gerakan membuat dress yang ia kenakan ikut tertiup angin. Cantik sekali.</p><p>“Xuxi! Anak mama akhirnya datang juga! Kenapa sih lama banget? Harusnya dari semalam kamu udah sampe”</p><p>“Iya ada urusan mendadak Ma, tapi semua udah beres tenang,”</p><p>“Yaudah yang penting kamu udah sampe rumah sehat selamat- eh mana pacarnya? Katanya mau dibawa? Bohong yang kamu sama Mama?”</p><p>Renjun yang dari tadi bersembunyi dibalik badan Lucas merasa kaget. Tiba-tiba ia merasa keputusannya datang kesini salah besar. Lucas kemudian menggeser tubuhnya, membuat perhatian wanita cantik ini beralih pada Renjun yang berdiri terpaku.</p><p>“Astaga ada orang toh! Gak keliatan, kamu sih ketinggian Xuxi”</p><p>Renjun kaget begitu Mamanya Lucas berhambur memeluknya.</p><p>“Akhirnya ketemu juga sama pacarnya Lucas. Dia tuh cerita punya pacar, tapi udah gitu aja ga dikasih tau nama, orangnya kaya apa, fotonya juga ga tau. Tante kira dia bohong supaya nggak dijodohin” </p><p>Mamanya Lucas lalu melepaskan pelukannya, dan mengamati Renjun</p><p>“Aduh imut banget sih pacarnya, kamu bisa banget milihnya Xuxi! Bentar- ini bukan anak dibawah umur kan?” selidik Mamanya</p><p>“Ma! <em>Please </em>dia seumuran Yangyang! Emang aku <em>pedo </em>apa?”</p><p>“Halo Tante, kenalin … Renjun. Huang Renjun. Xuxi sering banget cerita soal Tante, aslinya lebih cantik ya. Senyum Xuxi sama Tante mirip,”</p><p>Lucas terkejut dengan ucapan Renjun. Bisa juga anak ini <em>improve </em>nya.</p><p>“Wah marga kita aja udah sama. Jodoh sih ya kayaknya, ayo-ayo masuk,”</p><p> </p><p>Begitu sampai di ruang tengah, mereka duduk di sofa dan Mamanya Lucas pamit untuk pergi ke dapur. Renjun memperhatikan seisi rumah yang dipenuhi jendela kaca besar dan nuansa kayu, seperti rumah di film twilight.</p><p> </p><p>“Gege!!” teriak seseorang dari dalam. Untnng saja Renjun sudah dikasih tahu sebelumnya. Ini pasti adiknya Lucas. </p><p>“Chonlooooo! Aw-” bukannya memeluk Lucas yang sudah siap dengan tangan terbuka, adiknya itu malah menginjak kakinya.</p><p><em>“It’s Chenle! </em>Gue bilangin Baba tau rasa lu, mana titipan gue?”</p><p>“Ditanya kek abangnya baru dateng, ini malah minta oleh-oleh. Dasar adik durhaka,”</p><p>“Elu yang durhaka! Pulang ke rumah aja mesti disuruh-suruh. Peka dong orang tua lu tuh kangen,”</p><p>"Iya deh iya, lu juga kangen ya?"</p><p>"Dih males- eh ini siapa?" tanya Chenle yang baru menyadari kalau mereka tidak hanya berdua.</p><p>"Hai," jawab Renjun canggung</p><p>"Kenalin Le, pacar gue. Renjun"</p><p> </p><p>Chenle meneliti Renjun dari atas sampai bawah, seorang Renjun aja kikuk dibuatnya.</p><p>"GEGE! LUCAS BAWA PACARNYA CEPET KESINI!"</p><p>"Anjir Le, suara lu dikecilin bisa gak sih! Liat cowok gue sampe kaget gitu!"</p><p> </p><p>Tak lama segerombolan orang yang Renjun yakini adalah para sepupu Lucas turun dari tangga.</p><p><em>Wah ini sih keroyokan namanya, </em>pikir Renjun.</p><p>
  <em>"My baby brother is here!" </em>
</p><p>Mereka semua lalu memeluk Lucas satu persatu, lalu menatap Renjun penuh selidik. Sama seperti yang dilakukan Chenle tadi. </p><p>Kalau dipikir-pikir penampilan mereka memang kontras banget sih. Lucas masih lengkap dengan kemeja biru dan celana kain berwarna cream, serta sepatu kerjanya. Sementara Renjun mengenakan <em>sneakers, hoodie </em>putih<em>, </em>celana jeans dan jaket hitam. </p><p>"Uhm … kenalin ini pacar gue, Renjun"</p><p>"Hai Renjun, gue Ten" Ten menjadi orang pertama yang berkenalan dengan Renjun, sebelum yang lain mengikuti.</p><p> </p><p>Seorang wanita cantik dengan perutnya yang buncit datang menghampiri mereka.</p><p>"Ya ampun udah gede aja perutnya, sekarang berapa bulan Kak Mei Ling?"</p><p>"6 bulan,"</p><p>"Selamat yaa. Kun ge mau jadi ayah nih, waah"</p><p>"Udah sana gih ke atas. Kamarnya udah siap udah bersih pokoknya spesial demi anak kesayangan. Iya gak Le?"</p><p>"Yoi! Mama sibuk banget nyiapin semua kesukaan lu. Macem raja minyak aja yang mau dateng!"</p><p>"Hahaa sirik aja lu- eh iya kalau kamarnya Renjun?"</p><p><em>"Oh c'mon Lucas, we're not that naive</em>. Lu tidur berdua lah!"</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Lucas membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Renjun yang  mengekor dibelakang. Kamarnya tidak pernah terasa sekecil ini.</p><p>"Renjun sorry ya, nanti gue cari kasur lipet deh biar misah tidurnya,"</p><p>"Okay…"</p><p>Mereka berdua kemudian terdiam. Sama-sama canggung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.</p><p>"Hmm gue mandi dulu ya. Lu bisa pake kamar mandi dalem. Biar gue mandi di kamar lain. Nanti kalau udah langsung turun aja ya, mama udah masak"</p><p>"O-Okay."</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>Selesai mandi dan ganti baju. Renjun menyiapkan hati dan mentalnya untuk turun kebawah. Ini lebih sulit dari perkiraannya. Dan mereka harus tidur sekamar, tidak membantu sama sekali. Renjun tidak pernah tidur dengan cowok manapun. Ok, kecuali Jaemin dan Haechan. Mantan pacarnya saja nggak!</p><p> </p><p>Sesampainya di dapur, Lucas sudah ada disana bersama Mama dan Kak Mei Ling. Renjun makan dalam diam, sambil memperhatikan kedua wanita ini sibuk di dapur. </p><p>"Kalau udah selesai, sana aja ke ruang tengah gabung sama yang lain. Tante masih banyak kerjaan"</p><p>"Aku bisa bantu kok, kalau Tante mau"</p><p>"Kamu bisa masak? tanya Mei Ling</p><p>"Bisa sih dikit. Di rumah cuman berdua sama Papa, terus udah lama tinggal sendiri bosen juga makan di luar. Jadi mau nggak mau ya masak sendiri"</p><p>"Aduh bagus dong. Anak tante boro-boro. Semuanya tau beres. Xuxi kamu sana aja sama yang lain,"</p><p>"Baba kemana Ma?"</p><p>"Ada perlu sebentar di pabrik. Bentar lagi juga pulang,"</p><p>"Oh..." Lucas melirik Renjun yang masih makan disebelahnya, </p><p><em>Lama juga ya makannya,</em> pikir Lucas</p><p>"Lu-" Lucas buru-buru meralat kata-katanya "kamu ga apa-apa ditinggal?" Renjun kaget dipanggil kamu oleh Lucas tiba-tiba namun ia berhasil menutupinya. </p><p>"I-iya ga apa-apa. Sana gih,"</p><p>Lucas terlihat ragu meninggalkan Renjun sendirian, namun senyum meyakinkan Renjun membuatnya tidak punya pilihan lain.</p><p> </p><p>**********</p><p> </p><p>"Luke! Baru aja diomongin udah nongol orangnya," ucap Yangyang</p><p>"Ngapain juga lu pada ngomongin gue? Gosip mulu!"</p><p>"Bukan gitu. Kita seneng aja lu akhirnya pulang, bawa pacar lagi. Tapi … bukan tipe lu banget," ucap Winwin.</p><p>"Emang gue punya tipe?" tanya Lucas</p><p><em>"You know, tall, fair skin, soft spoken … </em>kaya Hendery" timpal Ten.</p><p>"Kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Hendery sih"</p><p>"Gue cuman bilang aja, selama ini kan selera lu yang kaya gitu"</p><p>"Udah dong kasian Lucas, ga enak juga kalau kedengeran sama pacarnya. Eh mana pacar lu, kayaknya kita mesti ngobrol nih,"</p><p>"Kun ge <em>please-"</em></p><p> </p><p><em>As if on cue, </em>Renjun tiba-tiba datang membawa nampan berisi <em>hot chocolate .</em></p><p> </p><p>"Oh Renjun! Sini-sini duduk" ucap Ten</p><p>"Ini dibikin sama Tante, diminum katanya,"</p><p>"Yaiyalah di minum, masa diliatin doang" nyinyir Chenle</p><p>"Lele-" Lucas memperingati adiknya</p><p><em>"I'm just saying, no need to be rude. </em>Lagian nyokap lu tadi ngomongnya persis gitu, gue kan cuman nyampein doang" ucap Renjun dengan santai sambil minuman coklatnya dan tersenyum manis ke arah Lucas. Ucapannya tadi sontak membuat mereka kaget. Keenam sepupu itu tidak menyangka Renjun akan membalas sama pedasnya.</p><p> </p><p>"Hahaa okay … <em>so</em>, kalian ketemu dimana? Ceritain dong," tanya Ten</p><p>"Di kafe. Waktu itu cuman ada kita berdua, jadi kita duduk bareng sambil makan <em>red velvet,"</em></p><p>Winwin memandang Renjun aneh,</p><p>"Oh ya?" ucapnya "Lucas yang gue tau ga bakalan tuh duduk sama orang ga dikenal. Apalagi makan bareng? Haha ga mungkin"</p><p>"Ya gak tau. Xuxi yang aku kenal sih kaya gitu,"</p><p> </p><p>Lucas memandang Renjun penuh arti. Ia berusaha memberikan sinyal untuk menjaga ucapannya. Bisa berabe kalau rahasia mereka kebongkar!</p><p>"Maaf ya Renjun. Kita kaget aja soalnya, lu ga sesuai bayangan kita. <em>No offense really" </em>ucap Kun</p><p><em>"None taken. </em>Ngerti sih baju gue berantakan. Ga sempet ganti, soalnya kemarin buru-buru. Ini juga Xuxi yang <em>packing </em>baju. Tenang aja, untuk acara besok gue rapih kok," Renjun melirik Lucas yang kini memainkan tali <em>hoodie </em>yang sedang ia pakai</p><p>“Xuxi, kamu harusnya bilang dong kalau sodara kamu nilai orang dari penampilannya. Jadi aku kan bisa <em>prepare," </em>berbeda jauh dengan ucapannya yang pedas ekspresi Renjun justru sangat menggemaskan. Ia tersenyum manis pada Lucas sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata yang langsung membungkam para sepupunya.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And Lucas loves it.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Seperti kata Lucas sebelumnya, para sepupu termasuk adiknya bisa sangat mengintimidasi. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka hanya untuk melindungi satu sama lain. Tapi kadang mereka keluar batas, jadi malah terkesan tidak sopan.</p><p> </p><p>“Jadi, lu kerja di galeri?” taya Ten</p><p>“Iya, kok tau?”</p><p>“Hmm ... Lucas tadi cerita, hehe. Gue juga kerja di Art Museum loh, di Chicago ikut suami,”</p><p><em>“He’s the director, </em>” bisik Lucas</p><p>“Lucas!” protes Ten</p><p>“Wah beneran? Keren banget! Gue kerja di TTAG aja udah berasa keren, ternyata masih ada yang lebih keren,” Renjun bersyukur akhirnya ada satu orang yang tidak berlagak <em>snob </em>, dan bisa nyambung dengannya.</p><p>“Biasa aja kali. Pengen deh main ke TTAG kalau sempet. Masih dipegang Taeyong kan?”</p><p>“Kenal sama Kak Taeyong juga? Wah ….”</p><p>“Bukan kenal lagi, orang kita kuliah bareng!”</p><p>“Astaga kecil banget dunia! <em>Of course! </em>Orang keren mainnya sama orang keren lagi!”</p><p>“Haha, dari mana lu tau kalau gue keren?”</p><p>
  <em>“You’re the only one here who’s not judging me with your stare- except my giant baby of course. So you're cool,” </em>
</p><p>“O-okay! kayaknya kamu udah kecapean ya. Gege gue ke atas dulu ya,”</p><p>“Lah kok udahan, aku kan masih pengen ngobrol,”</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Baby.”  </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Lucas menekankan panggilan sayang yang entah datang darimana. Ia hanya berusaha mengikuti permainan Renjun. Seingatnya mereka nggak pernah membahas soal <em>pet name. </em>Lucas kemudian manarik Renjun dari duduknya dan menyeretnya menaiki tangga.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>“He’s sassy, i like him,”</em>
</p><p>“Udah banyak orang <em>sassy </em>di keluarga ini,”</p><p><em>“Yeah, says the one who’s rude. </em> Kun lu kasar banget deh, sejak kapan kita nilai seseorang dari penampilan?”</p><p>“Gue juga ga ngerti kenapa keluarnya begitu, ya maaf. Cuman gara-gara dia kerja sama Taeyong terus lu langsung percaya aja gitu,”</p><p>“Yaiyalah, gue percaya sama temen gue daripada sama lu,”</p><p>“Udah sih Kun ge, lu udah mau punya anak masih aja berantem,”</p><p> </p><p>********</p><p> </p><p>“Kayaknya mereka curiga deh,” ucap Lucas sesampainya mereka di kamar</p><p>“Tenang ga akan ketauan, kalau  gerak-gerik kita ga mencurigakan”</p><p>“Terus lu kenapa sih jawab pertanyaannya kaya gitu?”</p><p>“Kenapa emang? Ngaku deh sodara lu tadi emang kelewatan, bukan <em>intimidating </em>itu sih <em>rude </em>namanya. Gue emang cuman pura-pura, tapi bukan berarti gue mau aja digituin,”</p><p>“Ok. Gue ngaku, tadi itu emang kelewatan. Gue minta maaf. Tapi lu kenapa cerita kaya gitu?"</p><p>"Mending cerita apa adanya daripada bohong kan? Kalau bohong kemana-mana, nanti malah jadi ribet,"</p><p><em>"Make sense</em> sih- tapi bentar kok jadi lu yang ngatur sih?"</p><p><em>"Just take it baby" </em>canda Renjun "ayo kita cari kasur lipet, gue pegel mau rebahan,"</p><p> </p><p>Renjun menyadari bahwa Rumah Lucas sangat besar saat mereka pergi ke kamar tamu untuk mencari kasur. Kata Lucas, kamar-kamar ini besok akan penuh dengan saudara-saudaranya. Lucas tidur di bawah dengan kasur lipat, sedangkan Renjun di atas kasur. Dan mereka akan bergantian setiap harinya. </p><p> </p><p>"Renjun …."</p><p>"Hmmm,"</p><p>"Udah tidur?"</p><p>"Kalau udah tidur ga akan gue jawab kali,"</p><p>Lucas tidak menghiraukan Renjun. Ia tetap bertanya pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ada di benaknya.</p><p>"Kenapa Xuxi?"</p><p>"Eh?" Renjun tidak mengira Lucas ternyata sadar akan panggilannya "Ngg- kenapa enggak? Kan itu nama lu juga? Lagian kayaknya lebih <em>intimate </em>aja gak sih? Biar lebih meyakinkan. Ga suka ya?"</p><p>"Ga sih … aneh aja, soalnya cuman Mama sama Baba yang manggil gue gitu,"</p><p>"Oh … gue ganti aja?"</p><p>"Eh jangan! Ga apa-apa lagian udah kepalang kan ... Renjun?"</p><p>"Apa lagi?"</p><p>
  <em>"Please behave."</em>
</p><p><em>"Okaayyyy!</em> Huh ga asik banget!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucas bangun keesokan paginya dan mendapati Renjun sudah tidak ada di kamar. Panik. Lucas buru-buru keluar kamar dan mencari keberadaan Renjun.</p>
<p>Begitu sampai di bawah, Lucas mendapati Renjun sedang menikmati sarapan. Ia juga sepertinya sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian. Renjun mengenakan <em>turtleneck </em>putih yang dipadukan dengan <em>skinny jeans </em>hitam. Lucas teringat ia memilihnya asal waktu di mall, Renjun bahkan tidak mencobanya. Lebih tepatnya tidak ia izinkan untuk mencoba mengingat keterbatasan waktu. Tapi melihat hasilnya sekarang, <em>not bad </em>lah mungkin <em>turtleneck</em> nya agak kekecilan karena Lucas bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh dan pinggang ramping Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ini anak ga pernah makan apa? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "Good morning" </em>sapanya</p>
<p>Renjun ternyata sudah akrab dengan Babanya. Padahal Lucas sudah waswas Renjun akan diinterogasi lagi oleh sepupunya, tapi sepertinya pagi ini semua orang dalam <em> mood </em> yang baik.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> What happened, </em>pikir Lucas</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas duduk disebelah Renjun dan memperhatikannya. Renjun sedang menikmati sup buatan Mamanya. Yang lain sudah selesai makan dan pamit untuk mulai melakukan aktivitas, meninggalkan Renjun dan Lucas di meja makan.</p>
<p>"Berhenti ngeliatin. Kalau lu mau kan tinggal ambil aja,"</p>
<p>"Lu kok bangun duluan?" bisik Lucas</p>
<p>"Ya udah bangun ngapain juga diem di kamar, ngeliatin lu tidur? <em> That's creepy </em>,"</p>
<p>"Gue cuman takut aja lu ditanya-tanya kaya kemarin"</p>
<p>"Mereka berubah banget beda sama kemarin. Gue rasa sup nyokap lu ada <em> magic </em> deh makanya mereka kaya gitu. Ini sup paling enak yang gue makan"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas melihat aneh ke arah Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kenapa sih? Dari tadi ngeliatinnya gitu banget?"</p>
<p><em> "Nothing, enjoy your food. </em>Habis ini kita keluar,"</p>
<p>"Kemana?"</p>
<p>"Pusat perbelanjaan. Gue lupa kemarin ga sekalian beli baju buat pesta kostum,"</p>
<p>Mendengar ini Renjun berhenti makan dan menatap Lucas dengan mata berbinar.</p>
<p>"Kita pesta kostum?"</p>
<p><em> "Duh it's halloween. </em> Hari terakhir nanti acaranya ditutup sama pesta kostum. Nanti ada hadiah juga biasanya,"</p>
<p>"Baba lu juga pake kostum?" Lucas tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Renjun</p>
<p>"Kalau dia masih mau dianggap suami sih jelas harus pake,"</p>
<p>Renjun tidak bisa membayangkan gimana Babanya Lucas yang kalem itu pakai kostum halloween. Renjun jadi tidak sabar, dan sibuk memikirkan kostum apa yang akan ia pakai. </p>
<p>"Terus cuman nyari baju doang?"</p>
<p>"Sekalian nyari labu,"</p>
<p>"Ngapain nyarì labu?" tanya Renjun menunjukkan ekspresi jijik</p>
<p>"Buat diukir lah … lu sebel banget ya sama labu?"</p>
<p>"Rasanya aneh gue ga suka. Terus warnanya <em> orange </em>"</p>
<p>
  <em> "What's wrong with orange?" </em>
</p>
<p>"Warna yang paling ngg …" Renjun terlihat bingung memilih kata-katanya. Bilang 'jelek' kayaknya terlalu jahat. Ia tahu sebagai seniman ia harusnya bisa menghargai semua warna yang ada di muka bumi ini. Tapi oren?<em> Yuck! </em></p>
<p><em> "Ngg … unappealing! </em> Ya oren tuh <em> unappealing </em>banget. Kalau pake baju warna itu juga kayaknya ga bagus ke kulit. Pokoknya gue ga suka,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas lagi-lagi menatap Renjun dengan tatapan penuh arti. Lama-lama Renjun salting juga dibuatnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Renjun," bisik Lucas ditelinga Renjun saat mereka sudah selesai makan. Lucas yang datang belakangan selesai berbarengan dengan Renjun. Entah ia makan terlalu  cepat, atau Renjun yang lama makannya.</p>
<p>"Ke-kenapa sih lu? Ngapain bisik-bisik segala!"</p>
<p>"Lu tau nggak? Sup yang lu makan tadi … <em> it's a pumpkin soup …." </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas tertawa terbahak-bahak, ditambah lagi ekspresi muka Renjun yang terlihat kaget, jijik sambil melihat tak percaya ke arah mangkuk yang sudah bersih ia makan membuat tawa Lucas semakin menggelegar. Renjun semakin kesal dibuatnya. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Lucas daritadi merhatiin dirinya makan. Ternyata dia nunggu momen ini. Sialan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Berhenti ketawa nggak!" Renjun memukul-mukul bahu Lucas kesal.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>"Hi Lucas,"</p>
<p>Seorang lelaki tinggi berparas tampan, datang menghampiri membuat tawa mereka terhenti.</p>
<p><em> Ganteng banget. Kaya prince charming, </em>pikir Renjun</p>
<p>Cowok itu melihat ke arah Lucas dan Renjun secara bergantian. Lucas terlihat kaku disebelahnya. Hilang sudah senyum dan tatapan jahilnya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi Hendery, gue ga tau lu kesini,"</p>
<p>"Iya, gue sekeluarga diundang nyokap lu. Udah lama juga kan ga kesini pada kangen,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghindari tatapan Hendery.</p>
<p>"Hi kenalin, gue Renjun" sapa Renjun ramah. Jika Lucas mau ia <em> behave, </em>maka Renjun akan berusaha. Toh dia dibayar untuk ini.</p>
<p>"Hai, gue Hendery," mereka lalu berjabat tangan</p>
<p>"Renjun pacar gue," ucap Lucas tiba-tiba membuat tidak hanya Hendey, Renjun juga dibuatnya kaget. Nada bicara Lucas terdengar ketus.</p>
<p>"Gue sama Renjun siap-siap dulu ya. Duluan" tanpa basa basi Lucas langsung menarik tangan Renjun untuk pergi dari dapur, menuju ke kamar mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan Lucas terus menggenggam tangan Renjun. Tidak terlalu keras, namun Renjun bisa merasakan bahwa Lucas sedang emosi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesampainya di kamar Lucas melepaskan tangan Renjun dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ngg … Lu mau gue disini apa gue keluar?" Renjun rasa Lucas sepertinya butuh waktu sendiri. Nggak perlu IQ tinggi untuk tahu sepertinya ada sesuatu antara cowok tadi dengan Lucas.</p>
<p>"Dia … dia pernah hadir di hidup gue,"</p>
<p>"Okay … ga ngejawab pertanyaan gue juga sih,"</p>
<p>"Ga usah dipikirin. <em> Just act like usual" </em>Lucas yang bilang gitu padahal ia sendiri terlihat berbeda. Renjun merasa sedikit iba, dan perlahan berjalan mendekati Lucas. Renjun baru sadar kalau tingginya hanya mencapai dagu Lucas dan badannya dapat tertutup sempurna dengan badan Lucas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun menarik tangan Lucas yang masih menarik narik rambutnya.</p>
<p>"Jangan ditarik rambutnya,"</p>
<p>"Na-nanti rontok. Lu tau? Gak semua orang bisa kelihatan bagus dengan kepala botak. Dan gue rasa lu lebih bagus pake rambut deh"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun sadar bahwa ia sekarang sedang ngomong ngasal. Ia sadar bahwa posisi mereka terlalu dekat dan ia masih memegang tangan Lucas. Belum lagi mata besar Lucas yang membuat Renjun tenggelam di dalamnya sedang melihat ke arahnya  penuh tanda tanya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pintu kamar dibuka. Pecah juga <em> 'bubble' </em>yang menyelimuti sepasang kekasih pura-pura ini. Lucas dengan reflek melepas tangannya dari genggaman Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Renjun bisa bantuin di dapur? Tantenya Lucas ada yg cedera tangannya jadi kita kurang orang," Mama muncul diambang pintu, lengkap dengan celemeknya</p>
<p>"Ma, Renjun tuh tamu kenapa disuruh-suruh,"</p>
<p>"Ga apa-apa kok Tante! Aku bisa bantu … <em> Xuxi it's okay </em>,"</p>
<p>"Makasih banget ya Renjun. Xuxi kamu juga bantuin, angkat koper-koper tante kamu ke kamarnya masing-masing!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guys gue tetep mikir kok ada yang aneh sama pacarnya Lucas," ucap Kun</p>
<p>Mereka sedang berkumpul di halaman belakang sambil menulis keperluan apa saja yang harus dibeli nanti.</p>
<p>"Udah deh Kun, gue semalem nelpon Taeyong. Gue tanya sama dia, anaknya baik kok ga macem-macem. <em> He's really passionate about art </em> . Emang sih dia juga ga tau kalau Renjun punya pacar. Tapi Lucas juga ga cerita detail ke kita kan soal pacarnya. Gue rasa mereka emang <em> keep it lowkey </em>aja,"</p>
<p>"Nah lu aja sampe nanya-nanya, berarti lu curiga juga kan?"</p>
<p>"Ga gitu juga. Iya sih aneh cowoknya yang sekarang ini beda banget sama yang sebelumnya. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus bikin dia ga nyaman kan?"</p>
<p>“Tapi mereka ga pegangan tangan atau apa gitu? Aneh gak sih?”</p>
<p>“Kemarin gue ngobrol sama Lucas Ge,” timpal Yangyang “katanya Renjun emang kurang suka PDA anaknya. Lagian ini dirumah gitu. Masa depan orang tua mau grepe-grepe kan gak mungkin!”</p>
<p>"Mungkin gara-gara itu juga mereka tahan lama. <em> You know opposite attractions?" </em>ucap Chenle menanggapi. Tadi waktu sarapan ia sempat ngobrol banyak dengan pacar kakaknya ini, dan ternyata mereka cukup nyambung. Chenle merasa bersalah sudah memperlakukannya tidak sopan kemarin.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Hendery lalu datang menghampiri mereka</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jadi itu beneran pacarnya Lucas?"</p>
<p>"Iya, akhirnya pulang dan ngenalin juga pacarnya tu anak" jawab Winwin</p>
<p><em> "He's cute" </em>ucap Hendery.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun dikelilingi tantenya Lucas didapur. Dia sedang mengupas kentang untuk dibikin <em> mashed potato. </em>Tante-tante ini tidak henti menanyakan tentang hubungan mereka. Renjun hanya bisa berdoa semoga Lucas tidak marah atas jawabannya. </p>
<p>"Jadi, apa yang kamu suka dari Lucas?"</p>
<p>"Hmm … dia baik, pengertian. Walaupun kita beda, Xuxi selalu bisa menghargai cara pandang aku. <em> And he's handsome </em> siapa yang ga suka" jawab Renjun sambil tertawa canggung yang diikuti dengan ucapan <em> "Aww so sweet" </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanpa Renjun sadari, Lucas sudah ada di pintu dapur melihat interaksi mereka.</p>
<p>"Lucas ngapain kamu disitu?"</p>
<p>"Tenang aja Renjun aman kok, ga akan diapa-apain"</p>
<p>"Ok Renjun, udah aja sayang kamu sana sama Lucas" ucap Mama "Nanti Tante kena marah gara-gara ngambil kamu dari dia,"</p>
<p>"Ma!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun lalu mencuci tangannya dan mengikuti Lucas berjalan keluar dapur.</p>
<p>"Kok gue berasa jadi cewek ya? Kenapa tadi gue doang yang disana? <em> I'm not the girl in this relationship right?" </em></p>
<p>"Ngga ada yang mikir lu cewek. Lu ga liat apa sepupu gue yang cewek ngeliatin lu kaya apaan?"</p>
<p>"Kita mau kemana?"</p>
<p>"Beli perlengkapan buat besok. Lu pake jaket gih dingin,"</p>
<p>"Lucas lu ga beliin gue jaket kalau lu lupa. Lagian ini tebel kok dalemnya berbulu tadi anget,"</p>
<p>"Anginnya gede, bentar lu pake jaket gue aja"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka sampai di pusat perbelanjaan. Minus Ten yang <em>mager</em>. Ia dan suaminya yang baru saja datang memilih untuk istirahat di rumah. Hendery juga ikut.</p>
<p>Renjun mengenakan jaket hitam milik Lucas yang tentu saja kebesaran di badannya.</p>
<p>"Xuxi, relaks!" tegur Renjun saat mereka berpencar untuk mencari kostum "Eh ada <em> ice cream! </em>Beli itu dulu yuk?"</p>
<p>"Aduh ga ada waktu. <em> No no </em>," ucap Lucas sambil berjalan lurus memasuki toko yang menjual perlengkapan Halloween.</p>
<p>"Xuxi!"</p>
<p><em> "C'mon let's get this over with. </em>Lu udah kepikiran mau pake baju apa?"</p>
<p>"Belum tau, ada baju <em> angel </em>gak ya?"</p>
<p>
  <em> "You and your angel agenda needs to stop," </em>
</p>
<p>"Kenapa? Kata Mama pas gue lahir gue kaya malaikat yang turun ke bumi. <em> And she always called me her little angel" </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas tidak tahu bahwa malaikat merupakan memori yang Renjun punya dengan mendiang Mamanya. Ia jadi merasa tidak enak.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> "Stop using your Mom to get your ice cream" </em>
</p>
<p><em> "Gotcha! Haha </em> ah ga seru, gue kira lu bakalan ngabulin permintaan gue"</p>
<p>"Eh ini cocok buat lu! Apa sih, tinkerbell ya?"</p>
<p>"Ngaco banget! Ini Peterpan! Tinkerbell mah cewek!"</p>
<p>"Nah iya cocok sama lu, kecil"</p>
<p>"Pendek maksudnya! Nyebelin banget- ah ini buat lu cocok!"</p>
<p>"THOR???" tanya Lucas, ia nggak akan mungkin pake baju ini. Terlalu heboh.</p>
<p>"Pake ini cocok banget! Kan badan lu gede, pas banget! Atau elsa?"</p>
<p>"<em> The ice princess?" </em></p>
<p><em> "She's a queen! </em>Jangan nurunin gelar dong!"</p>
<p>"Okay disney …" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas tidak tahu bagaimana akhirnya ia menuruti Renjun untuk membeli kostum Thor, dan pilihan Renjun jatuh pada kostum Peterpan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dalam perjalanannya ke toko labu. Lucas bertanya pada Renjun.</p>
<p>"Kenapa lu ga suka labu? <em> Because it's orange?" </em></p>
<p>"Rasanya aneh aja. Dari kecil sampe sekarang gue ga suka, sementara Papa sama Mama suka banget. Mereka selalu maksa gue makan. Inget banget waktu kecil sering diledekin bukan anak mereka gara-gara cuman gue yang ga suka labu di rumah! Ngeselin kan! Jadi sampe sekarang gue ga suka"</p>
<p>"Terus kenapa ga suka warna oren juga?"</p>
<p>"Aneh. Kuning bukan, merah bukan. Pokoknya aneh, terus kalau pake baju oren jelek banget ke muka"</p>
<p>"Gue tebak, lu pasti ga suka wortel?"</p>
<p>"Bingo! Pokoknya gue ga makan yang oren-oren. Tomat juga gue ga suka. Eh kecuali jeruk! jeruk gue suka!"</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Mereka sampai di toko yang menjual berbagai macam labu. Disana sudah ada Kun dan Yangyang yang sedang berdebat memilih labu untuk dibawa pulang.</p>
<p>“Yang ini lebih besar gege, bagus”</p>
<p>“Jangan terlalu besar, mending kecil-kecil tapi banyak,”</p>
<p>“Tapi itu kecil banget. Yang gede ini juga warna oren nya bagus,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun mengamati kedua saudara ini beradu argumen soal labu yang bagus, tapi ia yakin tidak ada satupun diantara keduanya yang beneran paham. Renjun menunggu dengan bosan, Lucas yang sedang mencoba melerainya pun sudah terlihat pasrah. Yang punya toko saja memilih melayani pembeli lain yang <em> actually </em> mau mendengarkan saran mereka.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanpa sepatah kata Renjun berjalan di antara mereka, menggulung lengan baju yang ia kenakan dan mulai memilih labu. Sebelum para sepupu itu sadar, Renjun sudah menyisihkan satu labu untuk mereka bawa pulang.</p>
<p>Meskipun ia tidak suka- salah benci labu, tapi Renjun hapal betul labu seperti apa yang bagus untuk dimakan, dan labu seperti apa yang bagus untuk diukir. <em> Thanks to his parents. </em> Pertama selain memilih warna oren yang <em> ngejreng </em> ia meneliti ada tidaknya cacat atau goresan pada kulit labu. Selain tidak enak dipandang, hal ini juga akan membuat labu mudah busuk sehingga tidak bisa lama untuk dijadikan hiasan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xuxi boleh pegangin ini gak?” Lucas dengan sigap menolong Renjun. </p>
<p>“Jangan pegang atasnya, nanti patah. Dipangku gitu,” </p>
<p>Cowok mungil ini tidak ada hentinya membuat Lucas terkejut. Renjun kemudian memukul-mukul labu yang kini sudah ada dalam kedua tangan Lucas</p>
<p>“Segini keras kan?” tanyanya</p>
<p>“Bukannya kalau keras susah dibentuk?”</p>
<p>“Kalau kematengan juga ga bagus. Ntar malah<em> menyon-menyon. </em> Kalau keras lebih gampang dibentuk, ga cepet busuk juga kan airnya masih dikit”</p>
<p>“Mending ini atau ini? Warnanya bagusan yang ini sih ya orennya? Butuh berapa sih?”</p>
<p>“Katanya ga suka oren …”</p>
<p>“Ya tapi buat dekor jelas-jelas butuh warna oren yang ‘bagus’ yang ngejreng biar seger,”</p>
<p>“Beli berapa ya? 3 kali ya yang agak besar, 5 yang kecil buat nambahin aja”</p>
<p>“Okay, nih kumpulin disana” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanpa terasa tugas memilih labu, berjalan lancar berkat Renjun. Ia bahkan dapat pujian dari yang punya toko, dan dikasih hadiah <em> pumpkin cupcake </em> yang langsung ia lempar pada Lucas begitu keluar dari toko, yang dibalas pria jangkung itu dengan tawa menggelegar. Mereka sampai diliatin orang-orang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “Nice pumpkin,” </em>
</p>
<p>Lucas berhenti tertawa begitu mendengar suara Hendery. Ia datang bersama Winwin. Mereka habis membeli perlengkapan lain untuk keperluan besok.</p>
<p>“Renjun yang milih. Lu harus liat, dia kaya ahli labu gitu. Sampe dibolak-balik, diukur tingginya” jelas Yangyang bangga.</p>
<p>“Ngga juga, Xuxi juga ikut milih kok, ngangkat-ngangkat lagi” bantah Renjun. Ia paling nggak bisa menerima pujian. Rasanya aneh aja, lagian hanya kerja segitu tidak perlu dilebih-lebihkan.</p>
<p>Sebelum mereka pulang, Lucas mentraktir mereka semua es krim. <em> Much to Renjun’s delight. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Urusan Renjun dengan labu tidak sampai disitu. Meskipun mereka melakukan ini setiap tahun, <em> they suck at cravings pumpkin. </em> Hanya Ten yang bisa mengukir labu dengan sempurna, biasanya ia dibantu Kak Mei Ling, tapi pagi ini perutnya sering kram sehingga ia memilih beristirahat di kamar. Sementara Mama sibuk di dapur mengurus makanan. Jadilah Renjun, harus mengakrabkan diri dengan labu yang tadi ia pilih. Bukannya membantu Lucas hanya tertawa di pinggir tidak membantu sama sekali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> What a nice boyfriend. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Luke, lu kok ga ada romantis-romantisnya sih sama pacar? Dibantuin kek!”</p>
<p>Pertanyaan Ten sukses membuat Lucas tak berkutik. Ia bingung harus jawab apa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Ya karena bukan pacar, gimana mau romantis! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kakak kan tau, dia mana ada romantis-romantisnya,” jawab Renjun ngasal. Sebenarnya ini hanya tebakan saja. Kalau dilihat-lihat Lucas ini bukan tipe yang romantis. Mungkin, hanya saat-saat tertentu.</p>
<p>“Bener banget! Makanya gue aneh kok lu mau sama dia,”</p>
<p>“Haha uangnya banyak soalnya,” jawab Renjun. Ia tidak sadar atas jawabannya terlalu fokus mengukir mulut di labu yang menurutnya bagian paling sulit. Ia baru sadar saat Lucas tertawa sambil menepuk punggungnya kencang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Shit! Shit! Shit! </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lawakan Renjun gitu Kak, hahaa. <em> Baby i think it’s not the right time for your dry humour” </em></p>
<p>“Ah, padahal gue jagonya disini soal <em> dry humour </em>. Kayaknya ada saingan nih” jawab Ten tidak curiga sama sekali.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selesai bantu-bantu untuk acara besok, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat Begitu sampai di kamar, kasur lipat yang kemarin Lucas pakai sudah tidak ada.</p>
<p>“Kasurnya kemana?” tanya Renjun</p>
<p>“Eh? Tadi pagi gue lipet disini. Kok ngga ada sih?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamanya Lucas tiba-tiba membuka pintu, dan muncul diambang pintu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xuxi, tadi mama nemu kasur di kamar kamu jadi mama ambil ya. Aneh banget kenapa bisa ada disini,”</p>
<p>“Oh … iya Ma”</p>
<p>“Ada lagi nggak? Ternyata kurang kasurnya,”</p>
<p>“Ngga ada Ma, cuman itu doang,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mamanya Lucas lalu menutup pintu sambil ngedumel soal kasurnya yang hilang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oke. Gue tidur di lantai berarti” ucap Renjun pasrah. Untung saja ada <em> bed cove </em>r tebal dan karpet yang jadi alas tidurnya malam ini.</p>
<p>“Eh jangan dong, lu diatas aja. Udah capek juga seharian disuruh ini itu”</p>
<p>“Ga apa-apa Xuxi, santai aja”</p>
<p>“Ayolah lu di atas aja, ga enak gue” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun bersiap menggelar selimut di atas karpet, namun Lucas menahannya. Renjun yang kecil-kecil ternyata kuat juga balik menarik selimutnya membuat Lucas hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh tepat diatas Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lu lagi ngapain?” entah sejak kapan Winwin sudah ada diambang pintu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun dan Lucas langsung buru-buru berdiri. Keduanya tersipu malu dan kehilangan kata-kata.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gue cuman mau bilang, besok jadwal kita padat dan bakalan menguras tenaga. Kata Tante, lu berdua disuruh tidur cepet, soalnya acara mulai dari pagi” ucap Winwin menatap mereka curiga “Tidur ya. <em> Like really sleep,” </em>ucapnya sambil tersenyum jahil.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas  bisa membayangkan besok pagi ia pasti akan jadi bulan-bulanan para sepupu yang ga akhlaknya itu.</p>
<p>“Orang rumah lu pada ga bisa ngetok pintu apa?” </p>
<p>“Kebiasaan. <em> Sorry, </em> bentar gue nyari bantal  dulu ya. Kita tisur dikasur aja, pake bantal dihalangin”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Malam itu mereka tidur di atas kasur, yang dibatasi dengan bantalan kursi di tengahnya yang Lucas ambil dari ruang TV.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pagi hari, suasana rumah sudah ramai. Mama Lucas dan para Tante sibuk masak sarapan, untuk anggota keluarga yang mulai bangun dengan perut keroncongan.</p>
<p>Kun diberi tugas untuk membangunkan sepasang kekasih yang ternyata masih terlelap. Begitu memasuki kamar Lucas, ia kaget mendapati begitu banyak bantal berserakan dilantai. Ditengah kasur, sepasang kekasih ini masih terlelap dengan Renjun yang menjadikan dada bidang Lucas sebagai bantal dan tangan Lucas yang melingkar <em> protective </em> dipinggang Renjun. Mereka terlihat sangat nyenyak, Kun enggan untuk membangunkan. Tidur lebih lama sebentar tidak masalah kan? Kun keluar kamar dengan senyum di wajahnya.</p>
<p>Renjun bangun duluan. Ia merasa sangat nyenyak dan nyaman sekali sampai susah sekali untuk bangun. Kalau bisa memilih, ia ingin bergelung di kasur selama mungkin. Renjun membuka matanya dan mengedipkan matanya melihat keadaan sekitar.</p>
<p>Ada yang aneh.</p>
<p>Renjun menengadahkan kepalanya, mendapati leher jenjang, dagu lancip, dan bibir penuh <em>(sexy)</em> yang ternyata adalah Lucas.</p>
<p>Sadar bahwa ia sedang tidur di atas Lucas, Renjun berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari kekangan sepasang tangan kokoh itu. Tanpa sadar Lucas malah semakin menguatkan pelukannya. Sekujur tubuh Renjun membeku, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.</p>
<p>Lucas kemudian membuka kedua matanya, melihat kebawah dan bertemu pandang dengan Renjun. Keduanya terdiam, lama. Tenggelam dalam tatapan dan pikiran masing-masing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bangun, udah kesiangan” Lucas memecah apapun yang terjadi diantara mereka barusan. Sesuatu terjadi dalam waktu yang singkat namun terasa lama itu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saat memasuki kamar selesai mandi, Lucas mendapati Renjun sudah siap dan sedang duduk di atas kasur. Sepertinya waktu itu Lucas hanya membeli <em> turtleneck </em> untuk Renjun. Ia ingat mengambil baju dari tumpukan yang sama dengan warna berbeda. Yang penting hangat dan cepat. Pikirnya saat itu. Hari ini Renjun mengenakan <em> turtleneck </em> hitam dengan celana jeans biru. Renjun terlihat <em> badass, </em> kontras dengan wajahnya yang <em> soft. </em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas membuka lemari nya, dan mengeluarkan jaket jeans berwarna coklat miliknya yang sudah kekecilan. Ia rasa akan cukup dipakai Renjun. Lucas tidak tega membuangnya karena itu jaket pemberian dari mendiang Nenek dan ia punya banyak sekali kenangan dengannya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nih pake, kayanya muat deh sama lu”</p>
<p>“Kayaknya gak dingin deh hari ini,” tolak Renjun</p>
<p>“Kita bakalan masuk hutan. Pasti nanti dingin”</p>
<p>“Hutan?”</p>
<p>“Nanti juga tau. Udah cepetan pake,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun paham maksud Lucas. Selesai sarapan, mereka dibagi menjadi tim beranggotakan dua orang. Renjun tentu saja berpasangan dengan Lucas. Mama Lucas, ketua acara hari ini sudah menyiapkan perburuan harta karun yang akan dilakukan di seputaran kebun anggur keluarga, dan hutan kecil yang ada disekitarnya. Mama menyiapkannya dengan sangat teliti. Niat banget kalau kata Renjun.</p>
<p>Setiap tim diharuskan mencari barang yang sudah tertera di list, disertai dengan petunjuk dimana barang-barang itu berada. Renjun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana wanita itu punya waktu untuk menyiapkan ini semua. Setiap tim hanya diberi waktu 2 jam untuk menyelesaikan ini semua. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Udah kaya di film romcom belum?” tanya  Lucas</p>
<p>“Ini sih komedi horor. Lucas lu hafal jalan kan? Kita ga akan nyasar kan?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “I grew up here!” </em>
</p>
<p>“Ok. Aman kalau gitu. Gue takut tapi gue <em> excited </em> aneh ga sih?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka berdua tertawa, dan akhirnya sampai di garis start. Mama memberi mereka ember bertuliskan <em> Trick or Treat, </em>berisi kertas petunjuk. Mereka berdua lalu membaca petunjuk pertama.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Kaki di kepala. Kepala di kaki. Biarkan hidup mengalir seperti air. Caution!’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xuxi, lu tau kenapa gue milih<em> art </em>?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Because you like it?” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Nope </em>. Soalnya ga usah mikir kaya matematika. Petunjuk apaan ini! Ga paham!”</p>
<p>“Haha. Nih ya, Kaki di kepala, kepala di kaki berarti apa?”</p>
<p><em> “Crazy? Impossible </em>? Terbalik?”</p>
<p>“Bener. Terbalik. Sekarang air, air apa yang kebalik?”</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>“Air mancur!” ucap Lucas memukul kepala Renjun dengan kertas yang sudah ia gulung-gulung. Lelaki jangkung itu kemudian berjalan di depan.</p>
<p>“Kalian punya air mancur?” tanya Renjun kaget sambil berusaha menyamai langkah Lucas “Sekaya apa sih lu?”</p>
<p>“Ada. Deket danau yang kemarin lu liat ada gazebo kecil di sana ada air mancurnya,”</p>
<p>“Terus ‘Caution’ nya apa?”</p>
<p>“Gak tau, kita liat aja dulu kesana,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesampainya disana Renjun terbengong-bengong mendapati betapa cantiknya gazebo yang letaknya terpencil ini. Kalau saja ia bawa peralatan lukisnya, sudah pasti akan ia tuangkan ke dalam kanvas.</p>
<p>“Awas ngiler,” ledek Lucas</p>
<p><em> “Shut up! </em> Ini tuh lagi menikmati karya seni!”</p>
<p>Perhatian Renjun beralih pada pot-pot bunga yang berjejer di sekitar kursi taman yang berada di gazebo. Menyembul di antara pot bunga, ada isolasi kuning bertuliskan ‘Caution’.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“CAUTION!” seru Renjun. Lucas melihat ke arahnya,</p>
<p>“Xuxi! Ini ketemu!” ucap Renjun melambaikan hasil temuannya di udara “Caution!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hasil temuan mereka masukkan kedalam ember yang dibawa Lucas. Renjun semakin semangat untuk menemukan ‘harta karun’ lainnya.</p>
<p>“Ah gampang ya ternyata! Ayo-ayo lanjut, nanti kita keduluan yang lain!”</p>
<p>Melihat Renjun yang kegirangan membuat Lucas tambah bersemangat. Hampir setiap tahun ia melakukan ini, dan ia selalu melakukannya dengan asal-asalan. Lucas hanya pernah menang sekali itu juga waktu ia duduk di bangku SD. Semangatnya semakin menurun semakin bertambahnya usia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Dia ada dimana-mana. Bahkan di pohon favoritmu! Putih-putih melati alibaba’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok, gue kayaknya ga suka deh sama yang ini,”</p>
<p>Renjun lalu meneliti sekelilingnya takut-takut. Dari gazebo tadi, mereka masuk kedalam hutan kecil, atau sebenarnya taman besar yang berisi pohon-pohon tinggi. Melihat Renjun yang sepertinya takut, ide jahil muncul di kepala Lucas. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap sambil jongkok di belakang Renjun, lalu dengan cepat ia meraba kaki Renjun dari bawah.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“AAAAAA!” Renjun loncat ketakutan, diikuti suara tawa menggelegar dari Lucas. Ia tertawa enak banget sampai perutnya sakit dan keluar air mata.</p>
<p>“XUXI!!!!” dilihatnya Renjun kini berjongkok dan menangis dengan alasan yang jelas berbeda dengannya.</p>
<p>“Eh sori-sori, lu takut beneran? Astaga sori gue ga maksud” Lucas ikut berjongkok di sebelah Renjun. </p>
<p>“YA IYALAH TAKUT BENERAN” ucap Renjun menghadiahi Lucas dengan satu pukulan keras. Tenaga Renjun beneran kuat. Lucas bisa membuktikannya.</p>
<p>“Iya udah maaf ya. Gue kira lu takut biasa doang, maaf ya <em> please, </em> udah jangan nangis. Nanti gue beliin es krim,”</p>
<p>“Lu kira gue anak kecil apa?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Mint choco?” </em>
</p>
<p>Kemarin di toko es krim, Renjun merengek minta dibelikan <em> Mint Choco </em> namun Lucas menolaknya. Karena Lucas yang traktir, Renjun dilarang beli es krim kesukaannya. Lucas paling ga suka es krim rasa itu. Aneh kaya pasta gigi.</p>
<p>“Yang <em> bucket </em>?”</p>
<p>“Yang <em> cone </em> aja lah,”</p>
<p>“Yang <em> bucket </em> satu liter?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas mengiyakan permintaan Renjun yang kini sudah tersenyum senang membayangkan es krim kesukaannya. Mereka lalu menuju pohon yang menurut Lucas cocok dengan petunjuk yang diberikan.</p>
<p>“Lu punya pohon favorit?”</p>
<p>“Lu gak punya?” Renjun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala</p>
<p>“Dulu waktu kecil, Baba bikin rumah pohon buat gue sama Lele. Tempat itu jadi spot favorit kita semua kalau lagi kumpul,”</p>
<p>“Masih ada?”</p>
<p>“Masih, emang udah lama ga dipake sih. Tapi kayaknya orang kebun masih suka bersihin”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pohon yang dimaksud Lucas. Renjun membaca lagi kertas petunjuknya</p>
<p>“Dia ada dimana-mana tuh maksudnya apa?”</p>
<p>“Setan,” jawab Lucas enteng</p>
<p>“Ya! Bercanda mulu, di hutan ga boleh sompral!” ucap Renjun yang dengan refleks mendekat pada Lucas. Selain <em> orange </em>, Renjun juga tidak suka hal-hal berbau mistis.</p>
<p>“Renjun,” panggil Lucas pelan “Jangan kaget ya?” katanya</p>
<p>“Apa ih jangan bikin gue takut dong!”</p>
<p>“Pelan-pelan ok? liat di atas … di atas lu …”</p>
<p>“Ada apaan di atas?” tanya Renjun takut, ia kini sudah memegang ujung jaket Lucas seperti hidupnya bergantung pada kain itu.</p>
<p>“Jangan kaget ya ... dalam hitungan ketiga, lu liat oke?”</p>
<p>“Ga mau takut!”</p>
<p>“Ga apa-apa, kan ada gue. Satu ... dua ... tiga!”</p>
<p>Renjun memberanikan diri melihat keatas, logikanya ga mungkin kan ada setan siang bolong? Atau mungkin? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TA-DAAAAA!” sorak Lucas girang “Hahaha muka Lu!”</p>
<p>Ternyata diatas sana ada kain putih yang didandani seperti hantu. Bukan hantu seram. Kain putih itu diberi kacamata hitam, dan <em> flower crown </em>. Diujung matanya juga diberi aksen ‘love’ agar tidak terlalu seram.</p>
<p><em> “I hate you so much.” </em> Lucas masih saja ngetawain Renjun. Liat aja kalau nanti mereka pulang, Renjun akan balas dendam.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Eh, kalau udah pulang ga akan ketemu lagi. Iyakan? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Udah sana cepetan ambil!”</p>
<p>Lucas kemudian bersiap memanjat pohon saat Renjun melarangnya.</p>
<p>“Lama kayaknya naik pohon. Lu jongkok coba”</p>
<p>“Hah?”</p>
<p>“Mending lu gendong gue aja. Kayaknya lebih cepet deh daripada lu naik, ayo jongkok”</p>
<p>Lucas kaget juga diminta begitu, tapi ia nurut saja apa kata Renjun. Untung saja Lucas bisa mengatur keseimbangannya. Kalau tidak bisa saja kejadian tadi malam terulang kembali.</p>
<p>“Kainnya aja kan?”</p>
<p>Kalau menurut kertas petunjuk ‘Putih-putih melati alibaba’ jelas yang dimaksud adalah kain putih</p>
<p><em> “Flower crown </em> sama kacamatanya dibawa jangan?”</p>
<p>“Bawa ajalah semua,” jawab Lucas dibawah sana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Petunjuk selanjutnya adalah ‘Harta yang paling berharga’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok. Please bilang sama gue lu punya harta karun tersembunyi! Kayak<em> little mermaid </em> ! Atau <em> pirates of caribbean? </em>”</p>
<p>
  <em> “You should stop watching disney,” </em>
</p>
<p>“Jadi ga ada?”</p>
<p>“Sayangnya ga ada,”</p>
<p>“Terus sekarang kita kemana dong?” tanya Renjun kecewa tidak jadi menemukan harta karun</p>
<p>“Menurut gue sih, kayanya gudang wine deh. <em> You know that’s where the money came from. </em> Harta? Nyambung gak sih?”</p>
<p>“Ah Bener! Lu pinter juga ya,”</p>
<p>“Jadi maksud lu gue bego?”</p>
<p>“Eits ngaku! Bukan gue yang ngomong” ucap Renjun kemudian berlari diikuti Lucas dibelakangnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acara lari-larian yang persis seperti film India itu terhenti saat mereka bertemu Hendery dan Yangyang yang satu tim.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh, kalian juga disini,” sapa Yangyang</p>
<p>Lagi-lagi Lucas terlihat kaku dan canggung sekali. Renjun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seseorang seperti mencubit kecil hatinya dan ia tidak paham kenapa.</p>
<p>“Kalian udah dapet banyak ya?” tanya Renjun berusaha ramah, dan memecah kecanggungan.</p>
<p>“Iya udah dapet tiga,” jawab Hendery “Kalian dapet banyak?” tanyanya</p>
<p>“Ada deh rahasia!” jawab Renjun kemudian menarik Lucas untuk segera pergi dari situ.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xuxi cepetan, kita ketinggalan! Mereka kok bisa dapet tiga sih!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sesampainya di gudang anggur, mereka mencari kesana kemari, tidak ada petunjuk tambahan apapun. Lucas berpikir untuk membawa satu botol <em> wine </em> yang harganya paling mahal. Sampai sesuatu menarik perhatian Renjun.</p>
<p>“Wah lucu banget! Xuxi ini lu sama Lele waktu kecil ya?” ditangan Renjun sudah ada foto keluarga besar mereka saat anak-anak masih kecil. Selain Lucas dan Chenle, Renjun juga dapat melihat Kun, Ten, Winwin, dan Yangyang juga ada di foto itu.</p>
<p>“Ketemu,” kata Lucas “Harta yang paling berharga,”</p>
<p>Awalnya Renjun tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Lucas, sampai lelaki itu menunjuk foto yang ada ditangan Renjun.</p>
<p>
  <em> “AH! OMG HOW SWEET!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Jauh. Jauh sekali di lubuk hati terdalam Renjun ia merasa iri dengan apa yang Lucas punya. Bukan, bukan hartanya. Tapi keluarganya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan peduli satu sama lain. Mamanya Renjun anak satu-satunya, sehingga Renjun tidak punya saudara dari keluarga Mama. Sedangkan Papa hanya dua bersaudara. Adiknya Papa, Tantenya Renjun tidak menikah dan kerja di luar negeri. Jumlah mereka ketemu saja bisa dihitung dengan jari. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun merasa senang disini, sayangnya semua ini akan segera berakhir.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lu sama Hendery ada hubungan apa sih?” tanya Renjun saat mereka mencari petunjuk selanjutnya</p>
<p>“Sori ya gue kepo. Habisnya setiap ada Hendery, lu langsung diem seribu bahasa. <em> Awkward </em>banget lagi,”</p>
<p>“Dia sahabat gue dari kecil. <em> He’s my first love, and my first at almost everything,” </em></p>
<p>Renjun menyesal bertanya</p>
<p>“Setelah kita putus, hubungan kita jadi renggang. Gue sih yang bikin kita jadi jauh gini. Gue rasa aneh aja kalau kita harus kaya dulu lagi, balik temenan lagi. Pengen sih, tapi udah kelamaan ga ngobrol. Jadi ya gitu”</p>
<p>“Oh gitu” jawab Renjun lemas, semangatnya tadi entah hilang kemana “Terus mantan lu yang kemarin di kafe?”</p>
<p>“Jungwoo? Kenapa dia?”</p>
<p>“Gakpapa sih, cuman lu kok kayanya abis putus biasa aja?”</p>
<p>“Huh, emang biasa aja sih”</p>
<p>“Lu gak sedih? Atau kangen gitu?”</p>
<p>“Anehnya enggak. Gue udah nebak sih. Jungwoo emang ada benernya, akhir-akhir ini gue sibuk dan jarang ngeluangin waktu buat dia. Dia juga sibuk. Kalau ketemuan juga cuman buat ketemu aja. <em> We barely talk. It’s about time really” </em></p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Tanpa terasa dua jam berlalu dengan cepat. Keranjang Renjun dan Lucas penuh dengan barang temuan mereka. Renjun memakai flower crown dan Lucas memakai kacamata yang tadi mereka temukan. Mereka terlihat manis sekali, dan menarik perhatian seluruh anggota keluarga. Sampai tiba saatnya pengumuman pemenang. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pemenang pencarian harta karun tahun ini, berhasil menemukan special item! Ga sangka ternyata mereka jeli juga. Pemenangnya adalah ... Lucas dan Renjun!”</p>
<p>Renjun dan Lucas saling bertatapan tak percaya. Renjun mulai melompat-lompat kegirangan, dan mereka berpelukan sangking senangnya. Saat mereka maju kedepan untuk mengambil hadiah, Renjun berpidato seperti Miss Universe, membuat Lucas tertawa terbahak di sebelahnya, dengan senyum yang tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya.</p>
<p>Mamanya Lucas lalu memberikan satu kotak besar berisi permen, coklat, serta snack manis lainnya. Renjun senang sekali. Ia merasa kembali lagi jadi anak kecil, yang meminta permen di hari Halloween.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suka?” tanya Mamanya Lucas</p>
<p>Renjun mengangguk dengan antusias</p>
<p>“Renjun suka manis-manis Ma,” jawab Lucas yang dibalas dengan senyuman manis Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ok! Saatnya makan siang!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Acara makan siang diadakan di halaman belakang, dalam satu meja panjang dan besar cukup untuk semua orang. Pemandangan danau yang tadi mereka lewati terlihat jelas. </p>
<p>Renjun berusaha melepas jaketnya. Box hadiah yang ia dapatkan tadi masih ia pangku, membuatnya sedikit susah untuk melepasnya.</p>
<p><em> "Let me help," </em>Lucas berdiri dibelakang Renjun dan melepaskan jaketnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tanpa disadari banyak mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka berdua. Keraguan itu semakin lama semakin hilang. Mungkin mereka memang bukan pasangan romantis, tapi cara mereka menatap dan memperlakukan satu sama lain jelas terlihat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> They're in love. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selesai makan siang yang enak banget. Kini saatnya untuk <em> dessert. </em>Mamanya Lucas menyiapkan kue spesialisnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Carrot cake. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Just how Renjun’s likes it. Not really </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Yikes! Mau dimakan ga suka. Dibuang, nanti Mamanya Lucas tersinggung. Gimana ini, </em>batin Renjun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas disebelahnya sibuk menahan tawa, Dia kelihatan seneng banget bisa ngerjain Renjun. Lagi.</p>
<p>Tidak sampai disitu Lucas mengambil satu sendok besar potongan kue untuk ia makan, sambil meledek Renjun.</p>
<p>“Hmmm, enak banget! <em> So sweet </em> , <em> melting </em> deh dimulut. Kek meninggal aku tuh”</p>
<p>“Xuxi diem atau aku colok pake garpu!”</p>
<p>“Cobain deh. Enak banget sumpah,”</p>
<p>“Gak mau!” Lucas sudah mengambil lagi satu suapan yang siap dimasukkan ke mulut Renjun</p>
<p>
  <em> “Baby aaaa~” </em>
</p>
<p>Renjun masih menutup mulutnya. Perbuatan kekanakan mereka lagi-lagi menarik perhatian. Para tetua hanya bisa geleng kepala. Chenle dan Yangyang melihat jijik ke arah mereka. Ten dan Johnny sibuk mendokumentasikan momen ini. Winwin dan Yuta sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. Sementara Kun terlihat sedang membantu istrinya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gak mau ih!”</p>
<p>“Kemarin juga <em> pumpkin soup </em> abis kan? Enak kan? Jadi Itu sugesti kamu aja sebenarnya. Cobain dulu, mana mungkin aku ngasih makanan ga enak. Cepet aaa~”</p>
<p>Takut-takut Renjun akhirnya membuka mulutnya. Begitu potongan kue itu mengenai indra perasanya, Renjun membuka mata melihat ke arah Lucas. Dan mengunyah secara perlahan.</p>
<p>“Gimana?” tanya Lucas tak sabar</p>
<p>Renjun menelan kuenya dan terdiam “Coba satu sendok lagi,” mintanya. Lucas dengan senang hati menyuapi Renjun. Menurutnya <em> carrot cake </em> buatan Mama paling enak sedunia.</p>
<p>“Enak juga,” ucap Renjun akhirnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ia berhasil menghabiskan satu potong carrot cake yang disajikan untuknya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disuapin Lucas tentu saja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Setelah makan siang, mereka istirahat sebentar untuk mempersiapkan pesta kostum. Acaranya <em> simple </em> hanya ngumpul ngobrol, foto-foto. Ada mesin karaoke, dan game yang bisa dimainkan bersama-sama. <em> And more food. </em></p>
<p>Saat Renjun dan Lucas akan berganti pakaian, Renjun ditarik oleh Yangyang, Ten dan Chenle untuk bersiap-siap bersama mereka.</p>
<p>“Berduaan mulu lu! Gantian dong!” kata Chenle menarik Renjun ke kamar Ten untuk bersiap-siap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Melihat Renjun yang dengan senang hati meninggalkannya membuat Lucas sebal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Begitu selesai berganti pakaian, banyak yang memuji penampilan Renjun. Ia tampak imut sekali dalam baju Peterpannya. Simple, tapi cocok sekali dengan Renjun. Apalagi keponakan Lucas yang masih kecil terus mengikutinya. Lucas semakin merasa tersingkir.</p>
<p>“Tenang aja, cowok lu ga akan dimakan” Hendery sudah ada di sebelahnya, mengenakan baju ala koboi</p>
<p><em> “Nice hair” </em> tambahnya saat melihat rambut palsu yang dikenakan Lucas.</p>
<p>Padahal Renjun semangat banget nyari <em> wig </em> ini kemarin, tapi sekarang dilirik aja nggak.</p>
<p>“Iya Renjun yang milih,” jawab Lucas</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka sama-sama diam tidak tahu harus berkata apa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Apa kabar lu?” tanya Hendery memulai percakapan.</p>
<p>“Baik. <em> Sorry </em>ya Dery, kalau gue canggung banget dan terkesan nyuekin lu. Ngerti lah”</p>
<p>“Santai paham kok gue. Lu butuh waktu. Tapi jujur gue kangen sama temen- sahabat gue. <em> Kinda miss talking to you,” </em></p>
<p>
  <em> “Yeah me too. I just don’t know how to start” </em>
</p>
<p>Hendery tersenyum yang dibalas oleh Lucas, mereka akhirnya berpelukan. <em> Bro hug. And everything back to normal. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Except, </em>Renjun yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan, dan mengubur dalam-dalam harapan dan apapun itu namanya yang mulai tumbuh di hatinya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sampai besok. Waktu Renjun bersama Lucas hanya sampai besok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Halloween tidak pernah semenakutkan ini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun menyibukkan diri dengan ikut lomba nyanyi di mesin karaoke dengan salah satu Om-nya Lucas. Baba sampai memasang taruhan besar. Bahkan Rela mengeluarkan wine yang sudah berusia puluhan tahun sebagai hadiah. Ia berpihak pada Renjun yang tak disangka memiliki suara seindah malaikat.</p>
<p>“Sibuk banget sih,” Lucas tiba-tiba ada di sebelahnya. Renjun yang sedang minum hampir saja tersedak.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Xuxi! Stop scaring me!” </em>
</p>
<p><em> “Nice wine </em>. Dikasih Baba? Wow”</p>
<p>“Kenapa emang?”</p>
<p>“Itu wine kesayangan dia. Tinggal sisa 5 kalau gak salah, dan bener-bener diawet-awet. Cuman dikeluarin kalau ada acara penting. <em> And you get one. Full. For free” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun merasa tersanjung. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> “ </em>Tau gak? Aku belum pernah minum wine,”</p>
<p>“Bohong!”</p>
<p>“Beneran. Dalam rangka apa juga tiba-tiba minum wine,”</p>
<p>“Harusnya bilang dari kemarin. <em> Let me teach you how to drink wine properly next time,” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Next time? Jelas-jelas mereka besok akan berpisah. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> " </em> Aku nggak tau kamu gak bisa nyanyi ... kalau kata anak jaman sekarang apa? <em>Eargasm? "</em></p>
<p>Lucas tau istilah <em>foodgasm</em>, yang di maksudkan untuk makanan yang enak banget. Nikmat maksimal. Namun istilah <em>eargasm?</em> Ia baru tahu belakangan dari cewek-cewek di kantor. Malah sampe ada yang bilang 'Gue hamil dengen suaranya doang Beb!' Lucas yang gak sengaja dengar bergidik ngeri dan langsung kabur secepat kilat.</p>
<p>"Masih banyak yang kamu ga tau soal aku Xuxi,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em>I have a lot of time to know you more Renjun,</em> bisik Lucas dalam hati.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saat malam tiba. Para sepupu Lucas mengajak nonton film horor yang jelas langsung ditolak oleh Renjun. Namun lagi-lagi Lucas berhasil membujuknya. Belum juga sepuluh menit film dimulai, Lucas sudah menyesali perbuatannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus. Renjun terus berteriak di telinganya, belum lagi tangan kanannya sudah mati rasa karena terus dijadikan pelampiasan oleh Renjun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saat film berjalan setengahnya, Renjun terlihat lebih tenang. Lucas juga sudah mulai bisa menikmati alur cerita sampai tiba-tiba muncul hantu yang sangat seram dan mengejutkan di tengah film yang sedang mereka tonton. Semua otomatis berteriak, bahkan Yuta yang santai sedari awal film dimulai juga kaget dibuatnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas melirik Renjun yang anehnya diam saja. Setelah diperhatikan Renjun sepertinya berusaha melawan rasa takutnya. Tangannya meremas celana piyama yang sedang ia pakai sangat kuat. Lucas merasa kasihan, Renjun sepertinya terlihat sangat ketakutan sampai tidak bersuara.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Renjun,” panggilnya pelan</p>
<p>“Ya-ya?” jawabnya kaget</p>
<p>“Mau keatas aja?” </p>
<p>Renjun menggelengkan kepalanya</p>
<p>“Yakin?”</p>
<p>“Yakin ….”</p>
<p><em> “Come here,” </em> Lucas menarik Renjun kedalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh Renjun sedikit bergetar. <em> He’s really scared. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun merasa sudah kepalang nonton. Walaupun takut ia penasaran juga gimana tamatnya. Padahal ia yakin, mungkin dia akan mengajak Jaemin atau Haechan untuk menginap di apartemen nya selama seminggu. Renjun berhasil menamatkan film berkat tangan besar dan dada bidang Lucas yang menjadi tempat persembunyiannya selama menonton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun terus ngintilin Lucas sejak saat itu. Bahkan saat ia sedang dikamar mandi, Renjun meminta Lucas untuk terus mengajaknya ngobrol dari luar.</p>
<p>“Renjun itu bohongan. Yang jadi setannya juga orang kaya kita! Kaya Chenle tadi didandanin jadi setan!”</p>
<p>“Xuxi kamu ga akan ngerti. Kalu takut ya takut aja!” protes Renjun begitu keluar kamar mandi.</p>
<p>“Ya udah ayo tidur! Ngantuk gue,”</p>
<p>“Lampunya nyalain ya <em> please, </em>”</p>
<p><em> "Nope. </em>Gue ga bisa lampu nyala”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Xuxi~~~” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun kalah. Mereka tidur dengan lampu dimatikan. Sebenarnya Renjun juga tidak bisa tidur dengan lampu dinyalakan. Tapi namanya juga lagi takut.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Xuxi ngobrol dong,”</p>
<p>“Tidur Injun … Tidur tuh diem, mana ada tidur ngomong,”</p>
<p>“Tapi aku ga bisa tidur,”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas lalu membuang satu bantal yang menjadi penghalang kepala mereka, dan membalikkan badan ke arah Renjun.</p>
<p>“Mau ngobrol apa?”</p>
<p>“Apa aja,”</p>
<p>Lucas menghela nafasnya lalu berpikir sejenak.</p>
<p>“Ok. Kenapa lu kerja di galeri?”</p>
<p>“Kenapa nggak?”</p>
<p>“Maksud gue, kenapa lu ga bikin karya sendiri untuk dipamerkan atau dijual?”</p>
<p>“Hari gini siapa yang beli lukisan? atau karya seni lainnya? Ada sih orang berduit pastinya. Tapi siapa yang mau beli karya seniman yang belum punya nama kaya aku?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ucapan Renjun masuk akal juga. Lucas tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.</p>
<p>“Kerja di galeri asik juga kok. Masih bisa ngelukis juga, soalnya disana ada kelas melukis untuk anak-anak dan dewasa gitu. Jadi tenang aja bakat aku masih bisa tersalurkan. Lagian akhir-akhir ini galeri lagi <em> booming </em> loh”</p>
<p>“Oh ya?”</p>
<p>“Iya sebagai salah satu tempat yang <em> instagramable </em> hahaha. Awalnya gara-gara kita mamerin karyanya Yayoi Kusama- tau gak yang polkadot itu loh?”</p>
<p>“Ah- kayanya tau deh,”</p>
<p>“Nah lucu kan, jadi banyak yang dateng deh. Terus dari situ pengunjung galeri makin rame. Apalagi sejak seni modern-kontemporer populer, makin banyak juga yang bikin pameran di tempat kita. Yah walaupun yang <em> really appreciating the art </em> masih sedikit, banyakan yang foto-fotonya. Tapi lumayan lah dari situ orang-orang belajar sedikit-sedikit”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mereka terus mengobrol semalam suntuk, sampai akhirnya Renjun tertidur pulas dalam pelukan Lucas, bantal pembatas mereka berdua sudah lama terlupakan dan entah ada dimana.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paginya mereka bangun dengan mereka bangun lebih canggung dari kemarin. <em> Too much tension in the room! </em>Apalagi mereka lagi-lagi terbangun dalam keadaan berpelukan sama seperti kemarin.</p>
<p>Saat turun ke bawah suasana rumah masih sepi, <em> surprisingly </em> mereka bangun pertama. Sepertinya mereka semua tepar dan memilih untuk tidur lebih lama.  Lucas lalu menawarkan diri untuk membuat sarapan. <em> Surprisingly </em>Lucas bisa membuat pancake. Dibantu dengan Renjun mereka berhasil membuat bertumpuk-tumpuk pancake yang cukup dimakan oleh orang satu rumah.</p>
<p>Mereka memakan pancake buatan Lucas yang diberi topping selai anggur <em>fresh</em> dari kebun sendiri. Sarapan pagi itu terasa manis sekali. Saat satu persatu anggota keluarga mulai bangun suasana kembali ramai. Membuat Renjun sedikit melow dan kangen Papanya. Ia memutuskan untuk meneleponnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Xuxi, aku keluar dulu ya. Mau telepon Papa,"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Saat Renjun berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Tanpa Lucas sadari Mama sudah duduk disebelahnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> "You look happy," </em>ujarnya "Udah lama banget Mama ga liat kamu ketawa selepas itu,"</p>
<p>"Keliatan ya?" tanya Lucas.</p>
<p>"Kamu <em> glowing </em>. Sama kayak Mei Ling yang lagi hamil!" canda Mama</p>
<p>“Kamu sadar ga sih? Dari kemarin kamu sama sekali nggak ngurusin kerjaan?” tanya Mama</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lucas selalu sibuk sama kerjaannya. Bahkan saat acara liburan keluarga, teleponnya tidak pernah berhenti berdering. Laptop selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Namun <em> weekend </em> ini, Lucas sama sekali tidak membuka laptopnya, membalas email, ataupun mengangkat telepon kliennya.</p>
<p>“Mama suka deh sama Renjun. Dia baik, pinter, mau dimintai tolong. Belum lagi senyumnya, manis banget! Dan yang paling penting, dia bisa bikin kamu bahagia. Itu udah cukup buat Mama"</p>
<p>Lucas memikirkan kata-kata Mamanya.</p>
<p>
  <em> Do I really like him? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Jangan makan sembarangan makanya Pah ....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aku minggu depan pulang deh - ih ga apa-apa Pah- emang udah jadwalnya juga kan. Lagian anaknya mau pulang malah suruh liat jadwal, Papa ga kangen aku apa?!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmm … iya … iya ... awas kalau jajan yang aneh-aneh lagi … hmm, <em>bye bye!”</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun menutup telepon lalu menikmati pemandangan sekitar. Kapan lagi ia akan melihat pemandangan sebagus ini. Renjun bisa melihat air danau yang tenang, hutan tempat berburu harta karun kemarin. Tempat ini menyimpan banyak kenangan.</p>
<p>Baru beberapa hari disini ia sudah membuat begitu banyak memori. Baru beberapa hari disini rasanya sudah seperti rumah sendiri. </p>
<p>Renjun lalu membalikkan badannya hendak masuk kembali kedalam, namun dibuat kaget saat mendapati Lucas sudah bersandar di jendela kaca yang ada dibelakangnya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Astaga Xuxi! Sejak kapan ada disini? Udah lama?”</p>
<p>“Hmm … sejak dua apa tiga hari yang lalu? Atau sejak lahir?”</p>
<p>“Ih rese!”</p>
<p>“Udah teleponnya?” tanya Lucas sambil berjalan mendekati Renjun “Papa sehat?”</p>
<p>“Haha kaya udah kenal banget ya- Papa diare. Udah dua hari gara-gara dia jajan sembarangan. Tapi sekarang udah ga apa-apa,”</p>
<p>“Untung deh ….”</p>
<p>“Cantik banget ya pemandangannya. Enak banget tiap pagi liat kaya gini, di kota mana ada”</p>
<p>“Iya cantik. Banget” kalau saja Renjun sadar, Lucas saat ini sedang melihat ke arahnya dan bukan ke pemandangan di hadapan mereka.</p>
<p>“Renjun …”</p>
<p>“Hmm?”</p>
<p>“Makanan kesukaan Papa apa?”</p>
<p>“Hahaa apaan sih! Kayak bakalan ketemu Papa aja,”</p>
<p>“Eh siapa tau nanti ketemu kan! Mana kita tau,”</p>
<p>“Wah Papa aja ditanyain aku nggak, pacar macam apa kamu Xuxi,”</p>
<p>“Hahaa! Kamu kan udah tau, sukanya yang manis-manis. Coklat, coklat, <em> and more chocolate” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Renjun tersenyum, mengenang kegiatan mereka selama beberapa hari kebelakang. Belum berpisah aja rasanya udah kangen. Kapan lagi coba ditawarin pacar pura-pura orang seganteng Lucas. Coba aja diajak pacaran beneran.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Mikir apa sih gue, </em> batin Renjun</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Haha,”</p>
<p>“Ih ketawa sendiri. Ngetawain gue ya?”</p>
<p>“Iya!”</p>
<p>“Btw, kantor lu nggak nelepon?”</p>
<p>“Enggak, kenapa emang? Udah dikasih ijin juga,”</p>
<p>“Ooh.. ga apa-apa sih. Soalnya karya seninya ada yang hilang,”</p>
<p>Renjun kaget mendengar kabar yang keluar dari mulut Lucas. Bisa-bisanya ia nggak tahu soal ini. Orang kantor pasti lagi pada sibuk, sedangkan ia enak-enakan disini.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kok kamu bisa tau? Ada diberita? Atau dikasih tau Kak Ten? Kok ga ada yang ngabarin aku sih!”</p>
<p>Renjun sudah siap menelepon rekan kerjanya, saat Lucas mengambil alih ponselnya dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.</p>
<p>“Xuxi balikin! Bukan saatnya bercanda!”</p>
<p>“Ambil kalau bisa,”</p>
<p>“Xuxi!!” Renjun benar-benar kesal sekarang</p>
<p>“Tenang dulu dong, ga usah marah-marah. Udah ketemu kok,”</p>
<p>“Serius? Dimana?”</p>
<p>“Ini disini depan aku lagi marah-marah”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“.....”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kok diem?<em> Cat got your tongue?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bercanda mulu ah sebel!” Renjun yakin mukanya semerah tomat. Ia sudah siap meninggalkan Lucas, saat tangan kokoh itu menarik Renjun kedalam pelukannya.</p>
<p>“Aku ga bercanda tau Jun ... Aku serius … Serius nggak mau ini berakhir. Kita berakhir. Aku harap kamu juga begitu,” Lucas melepaskan pelukan mereka, lengannya kini melingkari pinggang Renjun longgar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Kurus banget. Harus gue kasih makan.... Itu juga kalau kamu terima aku Jun, </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Renjun aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku mau mengenal kamu lebih jauh, lebih dalam lagi. <em> I wanna know all about you. Everything. Even your weird habit…” </em></p>
<p>“Maksudnya pacaran?”</p>
<p>“Ga langsung pacaran juga ga apa-apa. Yang jelas aku pengen abis ini, abis kita pulang, aku masih bisa ketemu sama kamu, ngobrol banyak sama kamu”</p>
<p>“Jadi kamu ga mau pacaran sama aku?”</p>
<p>“<em>Of course I want to! </em> Maksudnya kan kita baru kenal, aku tuh ngasih kamu kesempatan buat lebih mengenal aku juga. Tapi kalau kamu mau langsung jadian sekarang juga ayo! Nikah juga ayo!”</p>
<p>“Ngaco! <em> Ge-e </em>r banget aku manu nikah sama kamu,”</p>
<p><em> “C’mon! </em>Kamu ngerti maksud aku kan, sekarang siapa yang bercanda?!”</p>
<p>“Hahaa! Jadi habis ini kita masih bisa ketemu? Jadi hari ini aku pulang ke apartemen, ga usah menangisi kamu yang ga bisa dimiliki?”</p>
<p>
  <em> “All yours baby. I’m all yours.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “We have a deal then mister Huang” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Ok, future mister Huang” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m already a Huang sir” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I mean … My Huang” </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yuck! Sarapan aku keluar semua abis ini. <em> That’s so cheesy, </em>ga ada film romcom yang begini. Xuxi kamu belajar dari … ma.. na... Kenapa ngeliatin aku gitu banget sih?” Renjun menutup mata Lucas dengan tangannya. Lucas menatapnya sangat intens, Renjun sampai merinding</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m appreciating the art …” </em>
</p>
<p>“Xuxi udah dong, aku ga sanggup” rengek Renjun</p>
<p>“Kalau ngeliat karya seni tuh ga boleh dipegang ya?”</p>
<p>“Eh?”</p>
<p>“Kalau dicium boleh nggak?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belum sempat Renjun menjawab, Lucas sudah mendaratkan bibir <em> sexy </em> nya ke bibir Renjun. Lucas dapat merasakan manisnya selai anggur dari bibir Renjun membuat Lucas mencium Renjun lebih dalam lagi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Selai anggur bakalan masuk ke dalam list makanan favorit Lucas. Apalagi selai anggur langsung dari bibir Renjun.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>